


Switched At Birth

by MmbBlossom14



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MmbBlossom14/pseuds/MmbBlossom14
Summary: What happens when the life as you know it isn't yours? What happens when your so called sister has a kind hearted friend whose easy on the eyes? He's there for both of you in this crazy time.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love. 

Elizabeth Lodge has the life everyone wishes for. She's in the most prestine high school along with her older brother Chic. He's a musical genius and she's a lit genius. Her parents Hermione and Hiram Lodge. He dad use to play in the base ball league but now the running for mare.

Elizabeth had been doing a science project at school about blood types. Elizabeth had tested her blood type but something didn't add up. All her family were blood type B. She's O neg.

So when she came home in a panic to her parents with this unique case. They were just as startled with her. Her father had ordered an emergency meeting with their doctor at the private hospital.

So when the results came back a couple days later they weren't ready for the outcome. Sat at the desk tapping away until her parents placed their hands over her to stop her.

The word's the doctors were making them aware of all merged into one big mumble. Betty was hyperventilating on the verge of an anxiety attack. All she knew for 16 years of her life was that this wasn't her life to have. 

Now this brings them to a week later. Where both parties have been contacted about this situation. Betty still hasn't processed it yet. How could she? The family she knows and loves aren't really her family.

She’s always known that she didn’t look exactly like her family but she was still completely shocked.

She's sitting a chair away from her birth mother. She's stunning, it's like looking in the mirror that has aged her. That's her birth mum. The girl that's sitting next to her was the life that she was meant to have. Not have this rich life with all this money she didn't need it.

She looked at the girl for a little while. She looked exactly like her mother. Well, what Betty thought was her mother all this time. She was stunning. 

The meeting quickly came to an end and Betty needed to get out of the room. She couldn't breathe. Chic saw how she was getting. Her and Chic are close and he knows the struggle she faces with her anxiety. Betty couldn't sit in the room. Anymore so she rushes out for some air.

It wasn't long before everyone came out looking for her. She has quickly pulled herself together to introduce herself properly.

“Hi.” The girl said nervously. “I’m Veronica.”

"Elizabeth." Betty whispered.

Veronica reached out to shake her hand. Betty shook it firmly. When they pulled away from the handshake they both just stood there nervously."You're parents insist we go out for a meal." Veronica told them.. 

“Okay.” Betty said. 

“I need to go make a call first.” Veronica said as she started to walk away.

Betty just walked over to Chic. She wanted to throw up. Veronica sat on the bench, crying. She called her best friends. He picked up on the first call.

"Hey Ron, how did it go?" He asked.

“Terrible. I’m pretty sure she hates me.” Veronica cried. “I just wish everything was normal.”

"Ron I'm sure she doesn't. Give her some time too." Jughead told her.

“I know.” She sighed.

"Keep you're head up. No body break Ronnie."

“Her parents invited us to go out for a meal together. I have to go. Thanks for calming me down, Jug.”

"You're like my sister Ron it'd okay."He said before they exchanged goodbyes.

Veronica put her phone away and went back to everyone else. She automatically headed straight to Alice side. Alice is a single parent. Her husband divorced her when Veronica was a baby as he thought she'd had an affair on him. Veronica just pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey its okay baby." She whispered.

“Why can’t life just be normal?” She cried.

"I know Ronnie but it's okay. We'll figure this out with Mama okay. Gran is waiting at home for us." Alice told her.

“Okay.” Veronica whispered.

Betty pulled her mum to the side. She couldn't help but break down in her arms. Hermione just held her close. “It’s okay, Lizzy.” She whispered. “Everything is going to be okay.”

"She looks just like you mama."

“I know.” She whispered.

"What are we meant to do now? Play happy families, have them live in the guest house." Betty asked.

“We’ll figure it out.”

"That's the plan." Hiram said as he over heared the girls.

“You want them to move into the guest house?” Hermione said.

"I want to know our real daughter." He said.

Betty felt like she'd been stabbed in the heart repeatedly.“Betty is our daughter! Watch your wording!” Hermione snapped, holding Betty closer.

"You know what I mean Hermione."

“Let’s just go home. We’ll get everything settled.”

"We're going out for lunch." Hiram said.

“Right.” Hermione sighed.

"Mama I'm going home. I don't feel well." Betty told them.

“You have to stay. You can get to know Veronica.”

"Please mama its too soon. Let Papa have his bonding time." Betty quickly wiped her tears away.

“Please, Lizzy?” Hermione said.

"No mama I have to work on a project due for Monday." She whispered.

“I want to have you get to know Veronica before she moves in.”

"No!" Betty cried.

“Fine. You can go home.”

"Thank you." She whispered before walking away.

Hermione and Hiram met up with everyone else for lunch. They got to know Veronica and decided that they should move in next week. Alice was skeptical about the idea but understood they wanted to get to know Veronica.

The week passed slowly and soon it was the day Veronica and her mother would be moving in. Betty had kept herself to herself. She's pushed everyone way. She didn't know who she was anymore. It scared her. So as the moving truck arrived everyone helped them move in but her.

Betty looked out of the window to see a guy leaning against a motorcycle. He was tall and wearing a leather jacket. His hair was black and he was wearing a beanie. He looked up and noticed her. He waved slightly. He saw her crying and she felt so embarrassed.

‘You okay?’ He mouthed.

She shook her head yes but wiped tears away which was condescending. Betty saw Veronica walk up to him and hug him. She figured it was her boyfriend then shut the blinds.

A few hours later Veronica was moved in and Jughead had left.vBetty hadn't left her room all week. The only time she would was fir school. 

When she was at school she noticed the guy that was with Veronica walking down the hall. It's funny that a month ago southside high got shut down now they're here. Now all this had happened. She wanted to avoid conversations at all cost and slipped into the blue and gold.

Soon there was a knock on the door."Come in!"She shouted. It was the guy. “Hey.” He said. 

"Hi." She whispered. 

“Are there any open positions for the blue and gold?” He asked. “I need to join an elective and this was the only one that sounded interesting.”

"Yeah it's just me who runs it."

“How can I apply? I’m a writer and a photographer so I can do either.”

"You can do both. No its fine I need the extra help." Betty whispered.

“Okay. Thanks. I’m Jughead by the way.”

"Elizabeth, everyone calls me Betty excepts my mama she calls me Lizzy."

“Nice to meet you, Betty.”

"You too Jug." She smiled faintly.

“When do you want me to start?”

"Any time. I'm thinking about taking a break." She whispered tearing up.

“Hey... are you okay?”She just nodded her head yes.“No you’re not. What’s wrong?”

"Family stuff. You've probably heard it. It's the towns favourite gossip."She uttered.

“Yeah.... Veronica is my best friend.”

Betty just scoffed. "Sorry." She whispered.

“I’ll see you around.” He said, grabbing his bag and starting to walk out."Jug I'm sorry." She cried. "It's just Ronnie this and Mija that."

“I get it. Veronica is heartbroken. She’s upset that you hate her.”

"I don't hate her... I'm just trying to process that my own father won't call me mija anymore and said to my face that he wants to get to know his real daughter." She wiped her tears away. "It's silly."

“It’s not. I understand. Veronica is upset too.”

"I get it, I do but I've been outcasted in my own home." She whispered.

“Veronica’s mom wants to get to know you too so she’s kind of been pushing Veronica away. I’m all she has right now.”

"You're not trust me. She's daddy's new princess. Alice would have come to me but she hasn't. So fuck everyone." She whispered.

“I have to go.”

"Bye." She whispered crying.

Jughead turned around and left. Jughead left to go meet Veronica at the bleachers. She had just finished cheer practice.“Hey Ronnie.” He said.

"Hey Jug." She smiled.

“How do all of your cheerleader friends feel about your best friend being a serpent?” He teased.

"Considering my mum's one they can't say much." She laughed.

“Correction, your mom used to be a serpent.” He teased.

"Correction her and you're dad are still one. They're just in the elders part." She playfully punched him.

“Yeah but they don’t do anything involving the serpents. They just call themselves serpents. It’s really annoying actually.”

"You think they don't but they do. They pull you away from crazy irrational ideas." Veronica teased.

“Are you doubting my leadership skills? Ouch, V.” He teased, dramatically.

"Just a tad." She giggled.

“I’m a good leader.” He said. “But you know how I feel about my dad. I hate him.”

"Yeah, yeah. But you so get on most days."

Jughead just shrugged. “I can’t wait until next year when we get new recruits and the older serpents like my dad and your mom have to step down.”

"But they'll still be serpents by blood." She informed him.

“Yep.” He said. “Doesn’t mean I have to like them though.”

"Sure." She rolled her eyes. "How was your day?"

“It was fine. I met Betty.”

"Oh."She whispered.

“She’s just as upset as you are.” He said.

"Good to know but we are meeting with the rest at pops." She brushed him aside.

“Yeah.” He said.  
"I'm not going to bother with her until she bothers with me. Its not like I wanted to live on the north side." She told him as they started walking to pop's.

Once they got to Pop's they saw the young serpents sitting in a booth waiting for them. The food was already ordered. They walked over and sat down.

"Hey guys." Veronica smiled.

“Hey Ronnie. Hey Jug.” 

“Hey.” Jughead said.

“Thanks.” 

They stayed and talked for a few more hours before Jughead had to walk Veronica home. Betty was out in the garden typing on her computer. She decided to write novel on her experience.

After Veronica walked into the house Jughead spotted Betty sitting outside. “Hey.” He said.

"Hey." She smiled faintly.

“What are you working on?”

"A novel." She whispered.

“Fun.”

"Maybe." She shrugged. "I just started it actually."

“I’m guessing it’s about all of the crazy new events in your life.”

"Bingo." She giggled. Jughead just smiled. "You should go before the Princess has your head off." She teased. 

“She probably will. But I don’t listen to her.” He teased. 

"Yeah." She smiled.

“That’s the first time I’ve seen you smile since I met you.”

"Is it? I don't smile often."She admitted.

“Why not?”

"I just don't. There's not anything to smile about in Riverdale. Especially now knowing this life isn't mine." She whispered.

Jughead put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. “I have no idea what I would do in this situation but I just know you should keep your head up. Maybe try to get to know Veronica.”

"Not yet." She whispered. "Too soon." She added.

“I know that. But keep an open mind. Maybe in the future.”

"Yeah definitely. How about you tell me about her over a shake this weekend?"

“I’d like that.” He smiled.

"Cool."

Veronica came out to drag him inside to the guest house. "Grans here Jug. Come on!" She shouted.

“Bye Betts.” He said.

"Betts?"

“Well.... your name is Betty.... it’s a nickname.” He shrugged.

"Okay Juggie." 

He smiled before walking off. Jughead got pulled inside towards the guest house. He rolled his eyes as Veronica slammed the door.

“Why are you so mad?”

"I'm not just forgot it." She mumbled.

“Okay.”He said.

"But seriously of all girls you give nicknames to its her!" She shouted.

“Calm down, V. I was just being nice.”He said defensively.

"I know Jug and giving nickname is something special. She's a bitch!"

“She’s actually really nice. I joined the school newspaper with her.” He said.

"Really? Great I'm losing my best friend to a North sider." She scoffed.

“You’re not losing me, Ronnie. Would it be so terrible if I got to know her?” He scoffed.

"Yes because she's got my bio parents. This life and now you!"

“I don’t know why you’re so upset about it! You’re not going to lose me!”

"Then why didn't you come in straight away?"

Mell came in and pulled her in for a hug to calm her down. "Shush it's okay."

“I’m going to go, Ronnie. We can talk about this later. You need to calm down.” Jughead said as he grabbed his bag to leave.

"I am calm!" She shouted.

“You’re not!”

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded before walking out. Betty saw him leaving. He started walking down the driveway.

"Leaving so soon?" She asked.

“Ronnie’s mad at me.”

"She's mad at the world. I am too."

“Yeah.”He said. 

"She's also staring us down." Betty pointed to her in the window.

“I should go.”

"Oh... Sure." She whispered.

“I’ll see you around.” He said as he started to walk off.

Betty just walked back into her house. It didn't feel like home to her anymore. She has strangers living in her house. Strangers that hate her. How was it possible that a school scientist experiment can do a full 360 on you're life? She never knew it was possible until now.


	2. Chapter 2

A week has passed since the Coopers moved into the Lodges. The press have been circling them like prey and the press were the vulchers. Betty just wants to hide away from it, as for her father he's fully embracing this for his campaign for mayor.

It was the day that Betty and Jughead planned to meet up at Pop’s so he could tell her about Veronica. She didn't want to leave the house but she promised him and a Lodge never breaks a promise.

When she got there she found him sitting in the booth in the far corner. He wasn’t wearing his beanie and he had a large bruise on his cheek. Betty slid into the booth. She was worried. She doesn't even know him properly but no person ever should get hurt. She gently touch the bruise. She instantly pulled away.

"What happened?" She asked.

“My dad..... it’s not important.”

"Juggie it is... More important than my stuff.." She told him.

“It’s really not. Don’t worry about it. I’m used to it.”

"You shouldn't be. Ever happens again..."Betty got the keys to the school and handed them to him." Go to the blue and gold."

“It’s really not a big deal, Betts.” He said quietly.

"Juggie please take them... So I know that you're safe."

“Really.... it’s okay. It's been like this since I was a kid. I can handle it. Besides, I’ve been living at the drive in. I just had to go back home to get some things and I ran into my dad.” He added quietly.

"Please Juggie the schools warmer." She pouted. 

“Fine.”

"Thank you... Now how about we talk about something happier?" She asked.

"Sure."

"Okay then."

“My life isn’t really the happiest so I don’t exactly have anything to talk about. How about we talk about what we came to talk about. Veronica.”

"Fine." She whispered.

“Veronica is an interesting topic. We’ve been friends for awhile. Even though she’s extremely sassy, she’s one of the nicest people I have ever met.” Jughead said.

Betty just scoffed at that.

“I’m serious Betty. She’s in the same position you are. She’s so upset about everything.”

"I know that. It's just guess where my family is today without me." She whispered.

“They just want to get to know her. It doesn’t mean they’re abandoning you.”

"Then why did they take her to the lodge with Chic and didn't even think to ask me. Alice despises me."

“Alice is a terrible person, honestly. I would never say this to Veronica but I hate Alice. She is only nice to Veronica. Alice works for the register and always tries to write articles to get me and my gang in jail. She just only joined us to get information.”

"Great I have a bitch as a bio mum." She whispered.

Jughead didn’t say anything. Betty was about to say something when she got bombarded with press.“Come on, let’s get out of here.” Jughead said, getting up.

Betty followed after him. He took her to the small projection room at the drive in so no one would see them."Thank you." She wiped her tears away.

“No problem.” 

Betty looked around the room. It was clear he was living there for awhile."You're a good man." She told him. "And so sexy." She mumbled to herself but thought she spoke it in her mind. Jughead just smiled. 

"Did I? Oh god." She buried her head in her hands.

“It’s fine, Betts.”

"No you've been incredibly kind to me. Now I seem like one of those attention seeking hoes who wants to bone you real good until all I'm saying is your name." She mumbled.

“You don’t seem like that at all. Unless that’s what you want to do...” he teased.

"Maybe a little." She whispered. 

Jughead smiled and looked down at her. He kept switching his gaze from her lips to back up at eye contact.Betty stood up standing face to face with him. Only inches apart.

"Veronica will despise me if I kiss her boyfriend."

“I’m not her boyfriend.”

"Best friend then." She whispered.

“What if she never finds out?”

"We probably shouldn't." She whispered looking away.

“Yeah....” He whispered.

"Fuck it!"

Betty cupped his face and leaned into kiss him. First it was a soft kiss until they both deepened the kiss. Both getting lost in each others touch. Slowly pulling away to catch their breath.They rested their foreheads against each other’s and Jughead smiled softly.

"She never finds out about that." She whispered. "Also your article is to write about bullying."

“Okay.” 

"You're a phenomenonal kisser." She smiled.

“Really?” He smiled.

Betty kissed him again before nodding. Jughead just smiled."I promise I'll extend an olive branch towards her."She whispered. 

“Thank you.” Jughead said.

"Even if it pains me to here papa talk about how he's her real daughter and he wants her by her side as he's running his campaign. I was helping him." She whispered.

Jughead just pulled her in for a hug. Betty hugged him back tightly. “How about I’ll take you home. You’d probably be happier there. Then I can go move my things into the blue and gold.”

"I should talk to Alice first before taking to Veronica." She whispered.

Jughead just nodded.

“Yeah?”

Betty pulled him in for another kiss just like the first one. It started out soft but progressed to hungry, lustful and passionate. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Just as before both of them slowly pulled away as the need for oxygen took over the want to kiss. Jughead just smiled at her.

"I should go." She smiled.

“I’ll walk you back. Or we could take my motorcycle.”

"The bike." She said with out a doubt.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"I want one but my parents won't allow me. I have my little pastel blue jeep that I adore."

“I only have a motorcycle. I own a bar and there is a bike shop attached so I always get to work on them. I always go to the junkyard and find old pieces to make new ones.”

"I fixed this jeep up with grandfather." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled."Maybe we could work on a bike? I love things like this." She nervously asked.

“Okay.” He smiled. “I just found some new pieces that I was going to put together.”

"Perfect, gives me excuse to hang out with you." Jughead smiled and leaned down to kiss her again."We should stop doing that or I probably won't stop. I'm the slut of the school don't you know."

Betty is not a slut by any means but the guys at school took advantage of her.

“What? No one says that.”

"Then you must be going to a different school."

“Why would they say that?”

"The guys in our school take advantage of me alot. When I stand up for myself I get shot down." She told him as she cradled the bike then hugged his waist tightly.

“That’s terrible.” He said.

"It's what ever now." She pressed her face against his back.

Jughead started up the bike before leaving the drive in. Betty just held him tight as he navigated through the streets of Riverdale. They were soon arriving outside of her house.

"Here, it's my number." She smiled. Jughead came to a stop so she could get off the bike. She got off the bike and handed her number to him. “Thanks.” He smiled.

"You know I want that article handed to me by Monday." She teased.

“Will do.” He teased.

"Bye Juggie."

“Bye Betts.”

Jughead waited until she was inside before leaving. Just as Betty was putting a warmer jacket on she saw Alice arrive back home. She ran out to catch up with her.

“Hi Elizabeth.” Alice smiled.

"Please call me Betty." Alice just nodded."What should I call you?" Betty nervously asked.

"Call me Ali."

“Okay.” Betty said.

"You look so much like me." She whispered touching her hair. Betty just smiled faintly. “Can I hug you?”

"I'm not much of a hugger but sure." Betty said. Alice pulled her in for a hug. Betty just awkwardly tapped her back."So my grandparents, my father, I'm a lonely child?" She asked.

“You have a sister named Polly. She lives in New York with her husband and two children.”

"I'm an auntie." She whispered.

“Yeah, you are.”

"My father?" She asked.

“We got a divorce shortly after you were born. I haven’t seen him since.”

"Grandparents?" She asked her.

“You have a grandmother. Her name is Mell.”

"Speak of the devil and the devil returns Ali." Mell said coming towards them.

“Betty, this is Mell.”

"My grandmother." She whispered tearing up.

"Hey honey."

"What do I call you?" She asked.

“Whatever you want.”

"I don't know." She whispered.

“Call me Mell for now.” She smiled.

"Okay Mell and Ali." She uttered. Mell and Alice just smiled."Can I see a picture of them?" She asked wiping her tears away.

Alice smiled and pulled out a picture from her bag. It was crazy, she looked like the spitting image of her sister but she's older. The twins have fiery ginger locks.

“Maybe I’ll tell them to come to riverdale so you can meet them.”

"Maybe." She whispered handing the photo back. "Excuse me." Betty quickly ran inside and cried. There's so much she doesn't know.

Betty laid in bed crying her phone buzzed. It was a picture from Jughead. 

He was smiling at the camera and the blue and gold was in the background. He had a sleeping bag on the floor and a few other of his things. 

J: just moved in lol

B: good, I'm expecting that article first thing tomorrow.

Jughead just sent an eye roll emoji.

B: night.

J: goodnight

Betty sent him a photo of her with her face mask on. That hid her tear stained cheeks.

J: so beautiful...

B: such a charmer. I'm just doing my skin care, I have bad crystal acne.

J: still beautiful :)

B: walk me to school tomorrow.

J: can't walking Ron.

B: oh.

J: be ready and I'll invite you along :)

B: I’m not ready yet. 

J: I know.

B: but maybe if you'll be the buffer then I'll think about it.

J: okay :)

The following morning proceeded as any other. Family breakfast, turned awkward family breakfast. Shower, change and leave. As she was leaving the house she saw Jughead.

“Hey Betts.”

"Juggie." She smiled.

Veronica had just come from the guest house to Jughead's side. “Ready Jug?” She said. 

“Yep.”

"I'll just see you at school Jug. I expect that article." Betty smiled.

“I stayed up all night finishing it.”

"Now I feel bad." She pouted.

“Why?”

"You stayed up late to do it." She was still pouting.

"Betts it's fine I'm a night owl. Walk with us?" He asked.

"Veronica is that okay?" Betty checked.

“Sure.” She said reluctantly.

"V this is me trying a little." Veronica didn’t say anything."Forget it, I'll take my car to school." Betty turned back around to head to her car.

“No, Betts stay.”

"I'll see you at school Juggie." She whispered tearing up. Jughead started to walk up to her when Veronica pulled him back. "Jug!"

"No Veronica, she's trying here. That's more than you can say." Jughead said.

“Seriously? You’re taking her side?! You’re my best friend! Not hers.”

"Ronnie that's not fair! I'm not taking any sides. Either we all go or I'm going with Betts because we have a meeting first thing." Jughead told her.

“Fine.” Veronica said. “You can all come.”

Betty headed back over to them but stayed close to Jughead. Jughead just smiled at Betty. Betty nodded slightly as Veronica was staring them down. They all walked to school in dead silence. Jughead broke that by asking them questions. Betty and Jughead went to the blue and gold.

"That was awful!" She groaned.

“It could’ve been worse.”

"Yeah right." She whispered.

“It’s going to take time.”

"It's horrible and how am I meant to be pretend that I didn't snog you're face off less then 24 hours ago?"Jughead just smiled and shrugged."Juggie when do we start our project?"She asked.

“Whenever you want.” He said.

"Okay. Quick question are we ignoring the fact we sucked faces last night?" She questioned.

He just shrugged.

"Jug stop shrugging! This is serious."

“Okay. Fine.”

"So?" 

“Do you want to ignore it?”

"I don't know." She whispered.

“I want to get to know you.”

"I want that too." She smiled. "But Veronica?"

“She doesn’t have to know.”

"So we're doing something in secret." She whispered.

“Yep.”

"Okay friends in secret." She smiled faintly.

He nodded. Betty pulls him in to another kiss. "Sorry." She whispered breathless. "I had to do that one last time."Jughead just kissed her again.

Betty backed into the table and sat on it all whilst still kissing him. Jughead tilted her head and deepened the kiss. Betty just smiled and parted her lips. Jughead licked his tongue over her lip before sliding it into her mouth to tangled with hers.She moaned slightly at the contact. They just got lost in each others embrace. They pulled apart for a second to catch their breath before reconnecting the kiss.

As they continued to kiss Kevin slipped into the blue and gold. Betty forgot she was meeting him there.Kevin coughed to get their attention. They both pulled back and caught their breath.

"Get it girl!" He teased.

Jughead just smiled at Betty. Betty went red with embarrassment and rested her forehead on Jughead's.

"Hey Kev." She whispered.

“So.... you’re dating the serpent king.” Kevin teased.

"No." She whispered.

“You’re making out with him.”

“We’re not together.” Jughead said.

"Explain." Kevin said.

“We... we’ve just been kissing.” Jughead said. 

"He's Veronica's best friend."

"Oh." Kevin gasped. "Guessing that's still not going well."

"Yep."

“We have to be friends in secret.” Jughead said.

"B I didn't know friends shove their tongues down each others throats." Kevin teased.

Jughead just blushed and looked at Betty."You're cute when you blush." She whispered. "We're still figuring things out." Betty explained.

“Do you want to cancel our meeting?” Kevin said.

"No its fine... We should probably stop if Veronica comes by."

“Yeah.” Jughead whispered.

Betty kisses him again for the last time.“I’ll leave you two alone.” Jughead said as he got up to leave the room.

"Wait Juggie!" Betty quickly stopped him. "You have my nude lipstick on you're lips."

“Oh.”

"Sorry." She smirked wiping it off.

“It’s okay.” He smiled.

"I'll see you tonight."Betty moved her hand away from his face and watched him leave.

“You like him.” Kevin observed.

"Maybe." She smiled.

“He definitely likes you too.”

"We'll see. He's the only person except for you that is actually giving a shit about my feelings in this situation." Betty admitted.

“So, he’s Veronica’s best friend?”

"Yeah." She whispered.

“How does she feel about him going near you?”

"She hates it. I actually tried today because I got over my fear and talked with Alice." She explained.

“Really? That’s great.”Kevin said. “Was Alice nice?”

"To me, yes. However, Jughead tells me something different. She's not a good judgement of character. That scares me but explains why I have that darkness."

“What’s does Jughead say?”

"She is going against her family and community." She told him.

“Oh.” Kevin said. “Tell me about Jughead. You know he’s a gang leader right?”

"I did not but guessed he was in one, due to a conversation we had."

“What else did he tell you about himself.”

"Not much but we're still getting to know each other." She smiled.

B: Kev attacking me about you. Send help!

“Where does he live? The south side?” Kevin asked. 

J: I was just about to head to class :(

"Yeah." She smiled at her phone.

B: next time x

J: see you later :)

B: probably not with Veronica.

J: she’s going out tonight so I’m all free

B: perfect x we could start the bike or make out on the work bench.

J: I like both options x

B: friends definitely don't make out.

She sent along of a photo of herself all flustered from earlier.

J: Then let’s not have a label ;)

Betty decided to go to the bathroom before class. She undid a few buttons on her shirt and sent it to him with the text if that's what you want sexy.

J: seriously Betts? I’m in class right now.... now I’m all flustered

B: what I'm heading to class too?

J: meet me at the drive in tonight. I want to take you somewhere.

B: do I get to know where?

J: it’s a surprise

Betty sent him a photo of her pouting with the caption fine.

J: you’ll like it. Trust me

B: Okay.

“Who are you texting?” Kevin asked.

"Jug." She smiled.

Kevin just gave her a knowing look before they went to class."What?" She asked as they walked in.

“You really like him don’t you?”

"I do." She smiled. "He's talking me out tonight."

“On a date?”

"I don't know. I can check." She smiled.

B: do I have to dress up nice for this suprise. Is it friends hanging out or more?

J: well.... I plan on kissing you a lot so definitely not as friends but I don’t want to put any labels. And you can wear whatever you want. It’s somewhere hidden where we can do whatever we want ;)

B: not a date?

J: I don’t know. We can talk about this later. 

B: Okay x. 

Betty handed her phone to Kevin to read through the messages.

“Oh my god! You two are totally going to hook up!” Kevin said.

"No probably not. That won't happen till we tell Veronica. I mean she's kind off my sister. Even though I already have one."

“So you don’t want to hook up with him?”Kevin said.

"I never said that." She whispered as the teacher sat down.

“Then go for it!” Kevin whispered.

"Shush! She's sitting next to us."

“Fine.” Kevin said. 

"But I will think about it. I mean you saw us." 

“Good.” Kevin smirked.

B: tonight, do I need to wrap up.

Betty sneakily messaged Jughead.

J: what do you mean? 

B: will it be cold? Dress or no dress?

J: you can wear whatever you want. Bring a jacket just in case. It wont be anything fancy. Just us

B: sounds perfect x

J: great x

Betty smiled as she put her phone away. The day went by quickly. It was almost time to leave school. Betty was counting down the minutes until the bell ring to dismiss them for the end of the day.

The bell rung and she met up with Kevin so he could come over and help her get ready."I don't know what to wear! I don't want to wear a skirt or a dress." She told him.

“Wear something sexy.” Kevin teased.

"Can you pick my outfit whilst I do my hair and make-up?" She asked.

"I'd thought you'd never asked."He joked.

Kevin looked through her closet and picked out a short black skirt and a maroon top. It was sexy but also classy. Betty did her eye make up in maroons and gold to match.

“You look great, B!”

"Thank you Kev. I have the perfect boots to go with these." She smiled.

Betty pulled out some black sued boots with rose embroidered on to them. She slipped them on completing the look.

“Jughead is going to go insane! You’re definitely going to get laid tonight.” He teased.

"I'll be happy just to snuggle." She whispered.

“Seriously? You don’t want him?”

"Of course I do but I'm happy kissing him." She smiled.

"Kissing who?" Chic asked coming in with Veronica.

Kevin just gave Betty a look."Just a guy from school. I'm teasing our little virgin Mary you sexy monster. "Kevin said.

Betty just blushed."Do I know him?" Veronica asked.

"Nope."

“Well, I have to go.” Betty said grabbing her jacket and bag. “I’ll be home later.”

"Bye." They all said.

Betty couldn't wait to get out that house fast enough. It seems to be like a different house each time she enters. Since this morning Betty and Veronica have been having vauge conversations but that's a starting point.

Betty rushed out the door leaving Kev to defend for himself with his cluster of flirtatious comments as her nerves build up. Betty was so nervous. Technically speaking this is her first proper date and she couldn't wait. Butterflies built up in her stomach as she travels near to the drive in. All that runs through her mind is what has he planned?


	3. Chapter 3

Betty arrived at the drive in shortly after she left the house. She was thankful to get of their whilst she could. She hated how awkward she felt in her own home. She saw Jughead leaning against his bike. He was wearing black jeans, a blue t shirt, and his leather jacket. He wasn’t wearing his beanie either. 

Betty felt butterflies in her stomach as she looked at him. She walked up to him nervous clutching her bag. "Am I too over dressed?" She asked.

“No. You look incredible.” He smiled.

"Thank you." She smiled. "So the surprise? You know I hate suprises. The last surprise I got was life changing in a depressing kind of way." She teased.

“It’s nothing special.”

"I'm sure it is." She smiled going to hold his hand.

“It’s not. It’s just somewhere where we can be alone and talk.... and make out.”

"Where baby?" It just slipped out she instantly slapped her mouth shut.

“It’s okay. I like it.” He smiled. Jughead got on his bike. “Get on with me. I’ll take you there.”

Betty followed Jughead's lead and climbed on the bike. Jughead swirled and navigated the streets of both North and South side until reaching their destination. They were in the middle of Fox Forrest Betty was so confused.

"Fox Forrest... Baby this place freaks me out." She whispered.

“Just follow me.” He said. He took her and as they walked a little farther through the forrest. They came up to a hatch on the ground. “I found this the other day when I was riding my bike. It’s an underground bunker.”

"It's perfect." She smiled.

“Really?” He smiled. 

"I'm with you. I'm a little over dressed though. We could have come in sweats." She teased.

“You look amazing.” He said as he started to lift the hatch.

"I'm also freezing."Jughead took off his jacket and gave it to her."Juggie you don't have to." She smiled. "I have my own."

“It’s okay. I don’t want you to be cold.” He smiled.

"Okay." She slipped the jacket on smelling it.

Jughead managed to get the hatch open. They both climbed down the latter. Betty stumbled on the last step as Jughead caught her. Betty looked around. There was a table in the middle and a small bed in the corner. It was pretty empty so she figured Jughead cleaned it after he found it. She also smiled as in the middle of room were lit candles with a picnic all set up for them.

“I know this isn’t the greatest date idea but it’s the most hidden one.” He smiled.

Betty turned around and pulled Jughead into a kiss. "Shush it's the greatest date I've been on. Most boys drag me the cheerleader to a party and call it a date." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."I wanted to do that all day." She whispered.

Jughead leaned down and kissed her again. Betty kissed him for a little while longer than pulled away. "So it's a date?" She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Perfect."

They both sat down to eat. Betty took a look in the basket and smiled. It's all her favourite foods. How did he know? Betty lunged to hug him."You're amazing you know." She whispered.

“So are you.” He hugged her.

"So Veronica walked in on us."

“When?”

"Me and Kev talking about you." She admitted.

“Does she know about us?”

"Nope. She thinks it's a guy at school. I told her that she doesn't know him."

“Oh ok.”

"I panicked." She whispered.

“It’s okay. We’ll figure it out.”

"How was class this morning?" She teased as she sat in his lap. "Is this okay?"

“Yeah of course.” He said. “Class was terrible. I was thinking some naughty thoughts about a certain blonde.” He teased.

"Oh yeah?" She asked smirking. "Like what?" She whispered in his ear. 

Jughead just smirked before whispering everything he was thinking to her."You're right, definitely naughty." She smiled. "But good girls can be naughty too."

Jughead smiled and kissed her."So I want to get to know you. You practically know everything about me through Alice and Veronica. Which is unfair!" She pouted sweetly.

“There’s honestly not much to tell.” He said. “I’m the leader of the south side serpents... my dad is an alcoholic... I have a younger sister but my mom left town with her years ago. I like to write but I also love photography. That’s about it.”

"Friends? Past lovers? Pets?"

“All my friends are serpents besides Ronnie. I have a dog named Hotdog. He stays with my friends because I don’t trust my dad enough to keep him at the trailer. And I’ve only been with two people other than you. Nothing serious though, only relationships that lasted a month or so.”

Betty just nodded and smiled. "I have a dog named caramel." She smiled."I rescued her." Betty told him about the story when she saved Caramel.

“I found Hotdog wandering the streets when he was just a little puppy.” Jughead said.

"I hate how people can abandoned them. They're so adorable and loving." She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"We should talk about this morning." She smiled sinking deeper into his embrace.

“What about this morning?”

"When we were making out." She blushed.

“What’s there to talk about?”

"I don't know. It's just seems like we should be talking about it. I mean your Veronica's best friend. She's kind of my sister. She hates me and I'm trying I am. I really like you, alot and all of this is just so complicated and God you're the first guy apart from Kev that actually cares about my feelings. You're really handsome. You wanted to know if I was okay before we even met. I know I'm rambling but I'm really nervous. I'm sat on your lap for god sake and I want to kiss you but I know I shouldn't. "Betty continued to ramble.

Jughead cut her off with a kiss. They continued to kiss like earlier that day Deeping the kiss.“I really like you too.” He whispered into the kiss.

"Yeah." She whispered kissing him back. Jughead wrapped his arms around her waist and deepened the kiss even more."There's a bed there."

Jughead picked her up and carried her to the bed. Jughead leaned her on the bed and they reconnected the kiss. Betty started to undo his shirt.Jughead pushed his jacket off of her shoulders and threw it on the floor by the bed.Betty smiled at him. She started to undo the zip on his pants. She would normally never have a hook up but the chemistry is too strong.Jughead reconnected the kiss as they continued to undress each other.

Once they were fully undressed Betty stopped them "it's okay, I want to. "She smiled.

Jughead just smiled and nodded.

He carefully pushed himself inside of her and waited for himself to adjust to him. When she was reading she started to move her hips. They continued to move against one another finding their perfect harmony before they both reached their climax and fell on top of one another.

“I can’t believe we just did that.” Jughead smiled.

"I can." She whispered. Jughead pulled her in for another kiss."She's going to kill us." Jughead said.

"I'm already a dead girl walking." She teased. "How about tomorrow I take her into Greendale and get to know her?"

“Okay.” He smiled. “But how about after your day with Veronica... I take you on another date.”

"It's a date." She smiled. "Same place or can I take you to my place I go to when I escape everything."

“Take me there.” He smiled as he pulled the blanket up over them and held her closer.

"We have school in the morning." She whispered.

“I can take you home.” He said.

"Thank you." She kissed him.

“No problem.” He kissed her.

"I'm not saying away from you now."

"I don't expect you to."

Jughead drove Betty back to her house. He was trying to avoid Veronica so she wouldn't ask questions. Jughead decided to go to Fangs.

J: date went well coming to yours.

When Betty got home she had a text from Kevin. 

K: how was the date?

B: guess who got a second date and a natural glow.

K: I’m so happy for you!

B: he's amazing Kev. The sex omg!

K: so he’s good in bed? ;)

B: so good.

K: I can’t believe you had sex on the first date! I was just teasing you earlier but you actually did it!

B: same but he's amazing the chemistry was on fire.

K: good for you, B! I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.

B: night x now we have to set you up.

K: definitely!!

Betty smiled and put her phone down. It then buzzed with another message. 

J: goodnight beautiful x

B: night handsome x

Betty put her phone away before falling asleep with a smile on her face.

The next morning she was up early and decided to have breakfast with Alice. They were talking and getting to know each other more before Veronica walked in.

"Veronica I was wondering if you want to go shopping with me tonight?" She asked. "I've never had a sister to do that with."

“Sure.” Veronica said. “Text me about it later. I have to go. Jughead is here to walk me to school.”

"Can I join you?" She asked.

“Sure.”

Betty smiled to herself as she quickly got caught up to her. Veronica was already out with Jughead. Betty ran upto his side.“Hey Betts.” He smiled.

"Hey Juggie." She smiled back at him.

Jughead really wanted to lean down and kiss her but he knew he couldn’t. He just smiled instead. Betty grazed her hand near his. Jughead smiled down at her and moved closer.

"Juggie I forgot to tell you that this week's article it's free range. You can do what you want. I have to cover the game and another one." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He smiled.

"You too look cosy." Veronica said curiously.

“We’re just talking about our articles for this week.” Jughead said.

"Okay." She looked sceptical.

They all walked to school and Veronica headed to home room while Betty and Jughead went to the blue and gold.

"Finally."

“We’re finally alone.” Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a kiss.

"Yeah."Betty kissed him again. Jughead smiled before deepening the kiss.Jughead just looked down at her."What?" She whispered.

“Nothing. You just pulled back from our kiss though. I was enjoying that.” He teased.

"I need to catch my breath." She whispered. He just nodded.

“You’ve been quiet... is everything okay? Did I do something?.... do you regret what happened last night?” Jughead said nervously.

"No you didn't. It's just Veronica."

“Oh.”He said.

"I loved last night." She smiled.

“Me too.” He smiled.

"Let's get to class."

“Okay.”

They headed to class. The class flew by. The day went by quickly. Betty didn’t have any classes with Jughead so they didn’t really see each other see each other unless it was in the hallway or at lunch. It was almost time for Betty to go shopping with Veronica.

"Hey V."

“Hey.”

"You ready?" She asked.

B: Time to go shopping with V

“Yeah.” Veronica said. 

J: have fun!

B: I'll try

J: good x

B: I'm going to annoy you x

J: I don’t mind x

B: drive us x

J: I’ll be right there

B: thank you.

A little while later Jughead had arrived.“Hey Jug.” Veronica smiled. 

"Hi Ron. B asked me to take you guys. Come on!"

Veronica and Betty both got into the car. Jughead took them to the shopping centre in Greendale.“I’ll come pick you two up later.” Jughead said as they got out of the car.

Veronica jumped out of the car and headed inside. Betty quickly and riskingly kissed Jughead.“I’ll see you later.” He smiled. Betty quickly headed out towards the shopping centre. 

As she got in she saw Veronica waiting for her.“Where should we go first?” Veronica smiled.

"Primark and forever 21."

The girls headed over to the shops. They we. They headed to the same section first.“So, What do you know about that guy from school? Archie Andrews?” Veronica asked.

"Ew no. He's like another brother to me." She said in disgust.

“I meant for me.” Veronica laughed. “What do you know about him?”

"Everything." She smiled.

“He asked me on a date but I said I’ll think about it because I don’t really know him. What is he like?”

"He's so kind and caring."

“I think I’m going to call him and say yes.” Veronica said. “Now tell me about the guy from school that you’re seeing.”

"He's amazing." She smiled.

“How long have you two been dating?”

"We're not yet." She told her as she pulling a top out.

“So things aren’t serious between you two?”

"They are."She defensively said.

“How are things serious if you’re not even dating?”"We did things." She whispered.“You had sex?”"Yeah." She smiled. "This will look amazing on you."Veronica just smiled.

They spent hours getting to know each other and buying clothes. Jughead was soon there to pick them up."Hey Girls." He smiled pulling up.

“Hey Jug.” Veronica said as they got into the car.

"Hey Juggie." She smiled. "V isn't that bad."

“I told you.” He said.

"Oh shush."

Jughead took Veronica and Betty back home. Veronica got out right away and headed inside. Betty stayed with Jughead.Betty leaned her head on him.

"Maybe you were right." She whispered.

“About Veronica?”

"Yeah." 

“She’s really great when you get to know her.”

"Arch asked her out. She asnme about him." She told him.

“What else did you two talk about?”

"You but not directly, things we enjoyed and things we dislike." She whispered.

“I’m glad you two are getting along.”

"Getting there." Betty smiled. 

Jughead smiled and tilted her chin up so he could kiss her.They were about to lean in when Veronica knocked on the window as she forgot her jacket. They both pulled back, hoping Veronica didn’t see. 

“I forgot my jacket.” Veronica said. She grabbed it and walked back inside. 

Jughead let out a sigh of relief. “That was close.”

"We should just tell her."

“Yeah we should but not yet. You’re just starting to gain her trust. If you tell her now it will ruin that for you both.”

"Okay." She kissed him.

Betty headed inside next week they're on holiday from school for 2 weeks. They were going to meet up later for their second date. Meanwhile Veronica was calling Archie.

“Hello?” Archie answered.

"Hi Archiekins."

“What’s up?”

"How about that date?"She asked.

“Really? You want to go out with me?” He said happily. 

"Yeah." She smiled.

“Okay. How about tomorrow night?”

"Tomorrow." She smiled.

“Great. I’ll pick you up at 7:00pm.”

"Perfect." She smiled.

The following day Veronica rushed home from school to get ready. Archie arrived shortly after she finished getting ready.She made him wait with Alice before she headed down.Veronica walked downstairs and over to him. 

“Wow, Ronnie.... you look beautiful.” Archie smiled.

"I bought it yesterday." She smiled.

“Ready to go?” He smiled.

"Yep.."Archie smiled and held her hand. They got in the car and drove to the drive in.

As they drove to the drive in they found it jam packed. Archie found a space. Veronica noticed the car next to them it was Betty's. Veronica looked closer and noticed Betty was with Jughead.Betty was leaning on him.

“Arch look.” Veronica said.

"What?" He asked.

Archie looked in but wasn't phased. He knows that she's seeing someone.“That’s Jughead. Why would she be with Jughead?”Veronica said. 

"I don't know." He liked. "I think they're here with Kev."

“Probably. Should I go say hi?”

"Do you want to?" He asked.

“I just want to make sure they’re not alone together.”

"Okay." He whispered. 

Veronica got out of the car and knocked on their window. She knocked on the window until they rolled it down. Betty looked so annoyed. She was about to kiss him. They're always interrupted.

“Hey guys.” Veronica smiled. “You two are here alone?”

"Fangs is here." Jughead said.

"Kev too. They've gone to get food."

“Oh okay. I just saw you two and wanted to say hi.”

"Would it be so bad if we were?" Betty asked. "We're friends."

“I know.” Veronica said. “I need to get back to my date.” She walked away and got back into the car. 

“We’re always interrupted.” Jughead sighed.

"Good job we dragged the boys with us in a different car."

“How about we go somewhere private? I want to spend as much time with you as possible before I leave for that serpent business. I’ll be gone for a few days, remember?” He said. 

“Yeah.” She whispered, cuddling closer to him. 

“I’m going to miss you.”

"I'm going to miss you." She kissed him.

“But it’s just for a few days.” He kissed her again.

"Yeah." She pouted.

“I’ll be back before you know it, baby.” He smiled, kissing her pout.

"Okay." She smiled. "We promised Fangs and Kev pops for covering our ass's."

“Yeah.”

"We can go then go to the bunker?"

"Okay."He smiled. 

Betty and Jughead collected the boys before driving to pop's.They all sat a booth and ordered their usuals.

"Thanks guys." Betty smiled.

“It was no problem.”

"She caught us." Betty pouted.

“Yeah but she doesn’t know.” Jughead said.

"She's septical." She whispered.

"We had a great time. Who knew we had so much in common." Fangs said.

“Yeah.” Kevin smiled.

"We both like musical theatre."

“We want to get to know each other more.” Kevin smiled. 

“That’s great guys.” Jughead said.

"He's never seen a star is born!" Kevin gasped.

“Really?!” Betty said. 

“He’s coming over to my house tonight to see it.” Kevin said.

"Me and Kev are obsessed. We're seeing her in New York next month." Betty smiled.

“I might tag along.” Fangs smiled.

"Try get tickets they're sold out." Betty teased. Fangs just shrugged and leaned against Kevin."You've got cream there." Fangs wiped it off Kevin's lip. Kevin just smiled at Fangs. 

Jughead held Betty’s hand under the table. Jughead teased by circling her leg. Betty smiled up at him before pulling him down for a kiss.

"Being reckless now." Fangs teased.

“We can’t help it. We’re drawn to each other.” Jughead teased as he rested his hand on Betty’s thigh.

"So what did you guys lean about each other?" Betty asked as she stilled Jughead's hand.

“Pretty much everything. We talked the whole time.”

"Like what?" Jughead asked.

“Everything about each other. Likes. Dislikes. Favorite things to do.

"Did he tell you about his mum?" Betty smiled. "I miss Captain Keller."

"Did he tell you about his mum?" Betty smiled. "I miss Captain Keller."

"When is she home from touring?" Betty asked.

“I don’t know yet.”

"Okay." Betty pouted. 

They all talked and ate for awhile longer. Kevin and Fangs went back to Kevin’s place.

B: you like him!

Betty put her phone away and kissed Jughead. He leaves tonight.

K: I do! 

They still had a few more hours until he had to go so they decided to go to the bunker. Betty and Jughead decided to go back and watch a movie. The cuddled up and held each other close.

"Where are you going? Will you be safe?" She asked.

“I’ll be okay.”

"Juggie!"She pouted.

“What?” He kissed her pout.

"Please be safe."

“I will be.” He kissed her.

Betty just nodded and hugged him tighter. She really hoped he was going to be safe. His parents are having a fundraiser in two weeks and wanted to invite him as her date. That's if Veronica doesn't before her. So until then she'll be a nervous worrier until he's home safe in her arms. All she could do now is hold him tight before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Veronica was getting suspicious of Betty. She was going to get down to the bottom of it. She wasn't going to let her go off lightly. She's not having her date her best friend.

It’s been three days and Jughead would be home any day now. Betty hasn’t heard from him and she’s been extremely worried. It didn’t help that Veronica was asking her a lot of questions about her relationship.

Betty's been avoiding her. She's currently sat in Fangs trailer. Kevin called her over. Fangs was in his bedroom while Kevin and Betty were talking. 

“Fangs came home from the trip late last night. He called me over. He was covered in cuts and bruises.” Kevin said. “I wanted to let you know since Jughead isn’t back yet. I don’t want you to worry you but Fangs said he didn’t know where Jughead went.”

"He said he'll be back yesterday." She panicked. "He's not answering my calls. I can't ask Veronica if she's heard anything."

“Let’s just hope he’s okay.”

"Where's Fangs? Is he okay? What happened? What's going on between you?" She nervously rambled.

“Fangs is in his room resting. He was pretty beat up but he’ll be okay.” Kevin said. “He kissed me last night.”

"Really?" She asked.

“Yeah. I was bandaging his wounds and he kissed me.”

"What did he say?" She asked.

“He didn’t say much. He said that everything was going as planned but then they were attacked.”

"I mean about the kiss." She whispered trying not to cry.

“Oh. Well I bandaged up his cuts and he just kissed me. He whispered ‘thank you’ after that and then fell asleep.”

"What about this morning?" She asked. "Me and Jug couldn't stop kissing." She smiled faintly.

“He’s pretty weak. He hasn’t said much. I’ve just been bringing him food and water.” He said.

"Kev excuse me a minute." Betty nervously pulled her phone out and dailed his number. He didn’t answer.Betty decided to leave him a voice mail. "Juggie please, please ring me back. Fangs isn't in good shape and it makes me worry more about you." She whispered crying.

Betty finished up the voicemail and put her phone away. She then headed back to Kevin. Fangs was laying his head on Kevin as Betty walked in.“Hey B. Did Jughead answer?”She shook her head no wiping the tears that flowed away from her face. “Oh B.” Kevin said sadly. “I’m sure he’ll turn up.” 

Betty just nodded. 

—————

Later that night Betty was laying in bed crying. It was extremely late at night but she couldn’t sleep. She was so extremely worried. 

She was slightly caught off guard as there was a soft knock on her window. Betty turned her head and noticed Jughead. She rubbed her eyes in disbelief but it was truly him. She ran towards the window to let him in.

He was weak. His face and body was covered in cuts and bruises. The second he was in through the window he pulled Betty in for a desperate kiss. He needed her touch. He needed her close. He just needed her. Betty cried as she started to hit his chest weakly. "You said you'll be safe. You promised me that it's safe." She whispered.

“I’m okay.” He whispered.

"You're hurt."

“I’m okay.... I’m safe.” He whispered.

"I was worried... Everything's gone to shit." She uttered.

“I’m sorry.... everything was going as planned.... we were attacked.... but I’m okay.” He whispered.

"I've not slept in days because I was scared." She pulled him to the bed and laid down with him.

“I’m so sorry baby.” He whispered.

"You're not going anywhere tonight." She told him.

“Won’t your parents be upset if they find me with you in the morning?” He whispered.

"They're out."

Jughead just nodded. He pulled her in for a desperate kiss. Betty kissed him back with the same hunger. Jughead shifted so he could deepen the kiss. They got lost in each others touch until the need for air took them.They pulled back and Jughead rested his forehead against hers.

“I missed you so much.” He whispered.

"I missed you too." She smiled as she tucked herself under her blanket.

“I need you, Betts.” He whispered into another kiss.

"Tomorrow,Chic's home. "She told him as she hugged him. Jughead nodded and hugged her close."Sleep handsome."

“Goodnight baby.” He whispered.

"Goodnight Juggie." She kissed him.

Jughead held Betty close as he drifted asleep. All through the night he held Betty close to him. Both sleeping soundly.

The next morning Betty woke up alone in bed. She almost would’ve thought that she dreamt Jughead coming back if it weren’t for his serpent jacket draped over the bed post. 

She then heard the shower from her bathroom running and figured Jughead had gone to get a shower. Betty pulled her laptop open to get some writing done as Hiram came in to see her.

“Hey.” Betty said.

"Elizabeth our real daughter should have this room. You're going to live with you're real mother. Don't like that I'm kicking you out."

“Seriously? I’ve had this room since I was little.” Betty started to cry.

"Leave if you don't like it! However you're expected to come for appearances." He told her before walking out.

Betty cried and slammed the door shut. Jughead came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. “Babe? What happened?”

"It's fine, I have to find somewhere to live."

“They kicked you out?”

"Technically he said Elizabeth our real daughter should have this room. You're going to live with you're real mother. Don't like that I'm kicking you out."She cried.

Jughead walked up to her and pulled her in for a hug. “Come stay with me.” He whispered. “I turned the top floor of the Wyrm into an apartment so I don’t have to live at school. Stay with me.”

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jughead and Betty quickly got changed. She packed up everything quickly and moved it into her truck. She was putting the last box in her boot when she saw Veronica. She didn't care anymore and pulled Jughead in for a kiss.

“What the fuck?!” Veronica said. “What are you doing?”

"Nothing." She smiled.

“You just kissed Jughead!”

"Yeah?"

“Seriously? You’ve been dating Jughead this whole time? I knew it!” 

"Technically we're still not dating because of you." Betty told her.

“But you’ve been hooking up?”

"No!" Betty yelled.

“So what are you and Jughead even doing?!”

"Just leave it!" Betty shouted. "You've got my house, my family, my bedroom and my father. Just leave this." Betty broke down in tears.

“Come on, let’s go.” Jughead whispered, holding Betty’s hand.

"No you don't get to do this Jug. You don't get to chose her side." Veronica said.

“Seriously? You’re expecting me to pick sides. Why can’t I just be with her and be your friend?! Don’t you care about my happiness?!” Jughead shouted.

"I do but every time I need you you're too busy! I need my friend Jug. I'm not coping." Veronica cried.

"It's okay Juggie. I'm going for a drive to clear my head. Spend time with her." Betty whispered climbing into her car.

“I have a life Veronica! If you really cared you wouldn’t be so selfish! Did you know that I’ve been living at the school because my dad beats me? No! You were too busy worrying about your own problems! I get that you need a friend to help cope, Veronica, but I have problems too!” He shouted, getting in the car with Betty. 

Betty drove off and they both stayed completely silent.Betty parked up outside the wrym and hugged him. She didn't stop crying. She let all the emotions from her flow out. Jughead just held her close.

"Can we do something fun tonight? Forget about everything. Have your friends around." She whispered

“Of course.”

"Thank you." She kissed him.

Betty and Jughead went up to his apartment so he could help her unpack her things. It didn't take them long to move all her stuff in. By the time they moved her stuff in Jughead’s friends had arrived.

“Hey Jug.” 

“Hey.” He said."Come in guys." He added.

Jughead opened the door and they walked in. The younger serpents walked in. Betty invited Cheryl and Kevin.

“Hey B.” Kevin smiled.

"Hey Kev." She hugged him.

Fangs came up to Kevin’s side. Betty hugged Fangs whilst saying hello. Betty and Jughead said hi to everyone. 

They spent the night talking and laughing and just having fun. Betty and Jughead started to forget all of the bad events from that day. 

It was getting late and everyone started to head out. Fangs and Kevin were staying over that night. Jughead and Fangs were heading to get take out. Kevin and Betty were left at the apartment to talk.

"So update time! I got kicked out but now what about you and Fangs?"She asked.

“We’re going on a date tomorrow.” Kevin smiled.

"Where?"

"I don't know yet." Kevin smiled.

"We'll find out. Make sure you use protection." Betty teased.   
_____

The next day Kevin and Fangs got up earlier as Fangs had the perfect place for their date. Kevin met up with Fangs at the location. Fangs took him to his favourite place a little out of Riverdale. A small beach. They got out of the car and Fangs just smiled.

"I hope this is okay." He said walking them to his favourite spot on the rocks. 

“It’s perfect.” Kevin said. 

“Good.” Fangs smiled.

Fangs sat them down on the rock but then sat behind Kevin wrapping his arms around his waist. Kevin smiled and leaned back against him.

"I've also brought you're favourite food."

“Thank you.” He smiled.

"It's my pleasure... Thank you for being the best and sexiest nurse ever."

Kevin turned around and kissed him. Fangs deepened the kiss. They got lost in each other embrace before pulling away. Fangs just smiled."I've never liked a guy as much as I lo... Like you." Fangs admitted.

“I like you too.”

"Really?" He whispered.

“Yeah, I really do.” 

Fangs kissed him."I want to show you something." Fangs smiled.

“What?”Fangs walked over to a rock. He showed him his parents initials.“Did your parents used to take you here?” 

“Yeah.”

"Fangs." Kevin said. 

"They came here on their first date, when my father proposed and when they found out my mum was pregnant with me. They would take me here on their anniversaries or when they wanted to. I wanted this to be our first date place too.” He added.

"It's perfect." Kevin teared up.

“I’m glad you like it.” Fangs smiled.

"I love the meaning behind it. Shows I'm special to you. My hot, gorgeous and incredibly handsome man."

“You are special to me. Really special.” Fangs said while leaning in for a kiss.

"Want to know something embarrassing I'll probably regret telling you later?" Kevin asked Fangs.

"Definitely. What is it?” He added.

"First time I properly saw you is getting changed for pe. I instantly knew you're were hot. I mean I have eyes. My body agreed as some plaid a visit to boner Town. I had to hit the bathroom." He whispered.

Fangs bit his lip and smirked. He then pulled Kevin in for a heated kiss. Kevin turned around straddling his lap kissing him. Fangs smiled and kissed him back."Yep definitely regret telling you." He whispered.

“Why?” Fangs said.

"I'm embarrassed."

“Don’t be.”

"Too late." He smiled faintly. 

Fangs just kissed him hungrily. Kevin kissed him back with the same lust and passion. They both went back to the car and got lost in each other’s touch. It was definitely an amazing date. 

——————

Back at the apartment Betty and Jughead were cuddled up in bed. Betty was wondering about her birth dad and sister. Jughead could tell she's being distant. Jughead was being distant too. He had a lot on his mind.

"What's in that pretty little head of yours?" She asked.

“Not much.” He whispered.

"Tell me, I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

“Veronica hates me doesn’t she?” He whispered. “She doesn’t want me to be happy.”

"She doesn't hate you. She hates me;of course she wants you to be happy. Just not with me."

“If she doesn’t want me to be with you then she doesn’t want me to be happy. You make me happy. Without you.... my life would be darkness again.”

"Juggie..."She kissed him." Just speak to her. Tell her how is it fair that I'm letting her see my best friend if I can't see you. "

Jughead just nodded. He pulled her in for a heated kiss."I should apologise too. I think this is my papa's doing not mama."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"I hate this."

“Hate what?”

"I wish I met you in different circumstances." She whispered."It's not fair."

“We’ll get through it. Together.”

"In unity there's strength, right? Wait did I say that right?" She asked.

“Yeah, you did.”

"Good. I hear you say it all the time. I like it." She smiled. Jughead just smiled."There's that smile that makes everything better." She smiled.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her."I don't want to be a secret anymore." She whispered.

“Okay.”

"So?" She asked.

“We can tell people. Go out on dates in public. Make out whenever and wherever we want. Be together.... Betty, will you be my girlfriend?”

"Jughead Jones of course I will." She pulled him in for a kiss before smiling. Jughead smiled and kissed her back, deepening it.Betty pulled away form the kiss. "Let's go build some brigades." She teased.

Jughead just nodded.

Veronica and Jughead met up at pops along with Hermione and Betty. Betty and Jughead sat on one side of the booth while Veronica and Hermione sat on the other.

"Papa kicked me out." Betty whispered.

“He told me this morning.” Hermione said. “I had no say.”

"But mama you do. You're my mama , I'm your mija."

“I tried to stop him. He wouldn’t let me.”

"So you're just going to go along with it?" Betty held Jughead's hand tighter as she wiped her tears away.

“We had a fight this morning. He’s staying at the five seasons. You can come home.” Hermione said.

"But I can't. He's sold the rest of my stuff."

“That doesn’t mean we can’t figure it out. Please come home.”

"Okay." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Jug." Veronica said.

“It’s fine Ronnie.”

"Juggie it's not. We talked about this." Betty whispered.

“I don’t want to argue anymore. I just need to forgive and forget.” He whispered.

"No you don't." She told him. "Veronica you've been a bitch to him. How is it fair you can date my best friend and I can't date yours?"

“It’s not. I’m sorry.” She said. “I don’t want to lose you Jug.”

"Apologies to Juggie not me."

“I’m sorry Jug.” 

“I forgive you.”

"See Juggie all better." Betty whispered smiling. 

He just nodded.

"I lo... It's better."

They stayed for awhile longer before Betty and Jughead headed back to the apartment. Betty began to pack her things back up. She decided to leave a few things for when she stops over.

Jughead just laid down on the bed and sighed. Betty came to lay down next to him. Jughead didn’t say anything."What's a matter baby?" She asked.

“It’s stupid.”

"Try me." She whispered.

“I liked you living with me. I know it was one day and we’re still so young.... and your family is more important.... I just..... I’ll be lonely without you.” He whispered.

"I promise to sleep over as much as I can. I'm a phone call away. There's always college when we can properly live together."

“Yeah.”

"Did you hear what I said at pops?" She mumbled quietly.

“No.... What did you say?”

"It's not that important." She told him."We've known each other awhile now?" She asked.

“Yeah, we have.”

"I was going to say I love you earlier." She whispered so quitly that he couldn't hear.“What?” He asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“You almost ready for me to take you back home?”

"No." She whispered.

“Why not? Aren’t you excited to go home again?”

"No I am but it gets too much. Mells amazing, I hate Alice and I have a sister. That's just things at home." She whispered.

“Yeah but Hermione said you could go back to your old room.”

"Which is good but what I'm trying to say is that I'm so in love with you. I've been trying to tell you that most of the week." She whispered.

Jughead pulled her in for a heated and passionate kiss. “I’m so extremely in love with you, Betty.”

"Really, why ?" She asked smiling.

“You make me happy. So fucking happy. We have such a connection. I’m completely drawn to you and I can’t stay away. Every time you walk in the room I can’t help but smile. I used to never smile until I met you. And.... our first date.... that was one of the best days of my life. You care about me. No one has ever cared for me as much as you do. I love you so much Betty. I always have.... Maybe from the first time I saw you through that window. Even though you were crying.... you looked so beautiful. You always do. You’re the first person I’ve ever loved. So that, Betty, is Why I love you.”Betty started to cry as Jughead spoke. She hugged him tight at a loss for words.“I love you so much.” He whispered, holding her close.

"I love you." She smiled. "You won't get me that speechless all the time."

“I can try.” He teased. He pulled her in for a passionate and heated kiss. Betty rolled her eyes getting lost in his soft lips. Jughead held her close and deepened the kiss.

"Okay maybe you can." She giggled.."You're my boyfriend. I'm dating the serpent king."

“Yep. You are.”

"I love you."

“I love you too.”Betty smiled as she shoved his jumper on. Jughead just smiled. “We should probably get you home soon.”

"Probably but I'm enjoying this." She sneezed. Jughead just smiled. "A few more minutes." She whispered.

“Okay.” He kissed her.

Betty just laid in Jughead’s arms. She rested her head on his chest .Jughead held her close. He didn’t want her to go. Betty sneezed again on him. She was starting to come down with something.

“You okay, babe?”She just nodded her head holding him as tight as she could.Jughead held her tightly too.Jughead felt her head and she was burning up. “Baby, I think you’re coming down with a fever. Let’s get you home, okay?” Jughead said.

"Will you stay with me awhile?" She asked .

“Of course.”

"Thank you." She whispered.

Jughead lifted her up causing her to giggle. Jughead just smiled. They went to go put her things in the car. Jughead drove them back to the house. He got all her stuff and put it back in her room. Betty tired to help him but he wouldn't let her. He made sure she went right to her bed.

"Juggie I don't want to." She pouted.

“You’re sick baby. You need rest. Let me take care of you.”

"I'm fine." She lied.

“No you aren’t.”

"Babe come here." Jughead walked over to her. "I'm perfectly fine." She said carrying a heavy box.

“But you’re sick.”

"I ran a 10k when I was ill. I'm fine." She told him.

“Okay.” He said.

Betty suddenly dropped to the floor from being dizzy. "Okay maybe I'm not fine." She whispered.

Jughead picked her up and carried her to bed. “You need to rest.”He kissed her forehead.

"Don't go." She whispered.

“I won’t.”

"Thank you, I love you."

“I love you too.”Jughead crawled into bed with Betty. 

He messaged Veronica to tell Hermione that Betty was ill. Hermione knew what it was straight away. For years they've been dealing with her having pains in her sides. The doctors don't know what it is, so she just has to get on.

Jughead held Betty close to him."You're comfy." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Jughead held her close to him as she fell asleep. He couldn't believe that as he sat here in her embrace, they've shared a secret moment. They admitted their true feelings towards one another and both of them couldn't be as happier. This gave them one less things to worry about. Now all they have to worry about is the birth switch.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Betty woke up alone in bed. She found a note on the side of the bed Jughead had slept all night. 

~ there was an issue at the Wyrm. My dad came in drunk looking for a fight. I’ll be back later.   
\- Jug

Betty sent him a message back.

B: Okay, thank you for last night x

All Betty could wonder was about her sister and dad. She'd stolen Polly's number from Alice phone and was contemplating whether she should ring it.She really wanted to but she didn’t know what she would say.

All she could think was. 'Hi I don't know if Alice has told you yet but I'm your real sister. Switched at birth how fun. I've always wanted a sister. I'm an auntie that's cool. What are they like? God I'm rambling.' Then put the phone down. She didn't know what to do.

She just laid back down and wrapped the covers closer around her. She decided to wait until she knew she was 100% ready. Then next time she woke up was to Veronica coming into her room.

“Hey, Veronica.” She said.

"We have some visitors at mine." Veronica smiled.

“Who?”

"Come see." Veronica told her. "Jug said he'll be back later but you need to rest. That boy worries too much."

“Did everything go okay with his dad?” Betty asked. 

“He said he’s a little beaten up but he’s okay.” Veronica said.

"Who?"

“Jughead.”

"That's not good." Betty whispered tearing up.

“He said he’s okay. This is normal with his dad. He always comes to the Wyrm drunk and looking for a fight and always targets Jughead. I keep telling Alice but she won’t do anything about it. I feel terrible. Jughead doesn’t deserve it.” Veronica said.

Betty just nodded she decided to go make Mr Jones a visit. She told Veronica that she would be right back to see the visitors before heading out. Betty remembers Jughead saying something about sunnyside trailer park. She drove there and found the Jones trailer. She walked up to it banging on the door.

A tall man with dark hair opened the door. He looked like an older version of Jughead. He was slightly drunk so Betty figured Jughead had tried to sober him up and take care of him. 

Jughead came up behind FP. “Betts?” He said. “What are you doing here? You should be at home resting.” His face was covered in red marks and bruises.

"I should be but I'm not having Ronnie come to me and tell me that you're hurt. This man is meant to be your father he can start by sobering up. Pack his things I've booked him into rehab. He has no choice he's doing this for you Jug!" She shouted.

Jughead gave FP a look. He then looked at Betty and back to FP again. “Go pack your shit.” Jughead said to FP. He went farther into the trailer and Jughead went and pulled Betty in for a hug.

"I'm sorry if I over stepped." She whispered.

“You didn’t. Thank you.” He whispered, pulling her closer.

"It's no problem." She smiled. Jughead pulled her in for a kiss. "You might get ill now."

“I don’t care.” He said, kissing her again.

A few moments later Fp came back to them. Betty held onto Jughead hand as they walked to her car. Fp put everything into the boot.

"Juggie can you drive, I don't think I can."She whispered.

Jughead just nodded. They all got into the car and Jughead started to drive. The rehab Centre was in Greendale. It took them half an hour to get there. Betty walked Fp in with Jughead. They signed everything and got FP registered. After awhile they were finally heading back to the car.

"You okay baby?" Betty asked. He just nodded."You don't have to lie to me." She whispered.Jughead shrugged. 

“I don’t know how I feel.”

"He's going to get better." She reassured him.

“I know.”

"Someone's at home waiting for me. I don't know who it is. I also don't want to do it without you."

“Then I’ll be there.” He held her hand.

"Thank you." She leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“No problem.”

Jughead drove them back to her house. He already knew who it was. This visit has been planned for months. Jughead smiled and held her hand as they walked inside. As they walked inside she saw the twins from the photo. She instantly wanted to be sick.

Jughead wrapped his arm around her to make sure she was okay.She squeezed his hand as tight as she could. She wanted to turn away and run. She wasn't ready yet.“It’s going to be okay, baby.” Jughead whispered.

"Okay." She whispered back.

"Poll this is Betty."

“Hi Betty.” Polly smiled.

"Hi." She whispered. Jughead held her hand as they took a step closer."These are my children." Polly said.

“Hi.” She whispered, looking at the twins.

"Who are you?" They asked.

Betty didn't know what to say. She was completely overwhelmed. She had to excuse herself. Jughead followed after her."I didn't know what to say. They don't know me. I don't know them."She whispered. 

“That’s why you need to get to know them. It will take time baby.” He hugged her.

"I'm sick of it Juggie. Alice hates me, my papa hates me and they'll probably hate me too. College can't come quick enough."

“Well, I love you. Hermione loves you. They’ll probably love you.”

"Promise me not to leave myside. When I'm older I'm going to become a doctor to make sure this doesn't and won't happen again."

“I’ll be with you through all of it.”

Betty kissed him before going in. His kisses are addictive. She can't get enough of him. They headed back in hand in hand. Betty walked up to Polly and the twins.

"Sorry about that."

“It’s okay.”

"How are you?" Betty asked.

“I’m great. How are you?”

"Doing better." She whispered.

"That's good. What do you do?" Polly asked.

"That's a loaded question."

"So then?" Polly asked.

"Cheer, Editor, prom committee and head girl."

"Sounds like me." Polly smiled.

“Juggie and I work on the school newspaper together.” Betty said. smiling up at Jughead. 

Jughead just smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her."I known Jug since he was in diapers." Polly teased. Jughead just blushed and smiled."I even changed his diapers. I was the baby sister for these two rascals."

“Yep.” Jughead blushed.

"I'm surprised Ron and you didn't get together Jug."

“She’s like a sister to me.” Jughead said. 

"Yeah." Polly smiled.

“Betty is the love of my life.” Jughead said, looking down at her and smiling.

"I mean it wouldn't have been that bad Juggie." Veronica smiled faintly glaring at Betty.

“Yeah but I’m glad things worked out the way they did.” Jughead smiled at Betty.

"Would it be so bad us together?" Veronica asked.

Jughead squeezed Betty’s hand. “No, but we’re like siblings.” 

"Barely." She scoffed.

“Seriously? What are you talking about because we’ve been like brother and sister since we were little.”

"I'm just saying." Veronica said.

“I’m going to go.” Jughead said. “Betts I’ll call you later.” Betty could tell he was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Juggie..." She whispered holding his hand tighter. "Okay, I love you."

“I love you too.” Jughead kissed her before leaving.

Jughead left leaving the girls. Betty wanted to kill Veronica. She was so mad. Where did all that come from? Why now?

"Can I meet the twins?" She asked.

“Of course.” Polly smiled. 

Polly walked over to wear the kids were playing. They looked up to see Jughead gone.

"Uncle Juggie gone." They pouted

“I want you to meet auntie Betty.” Polly smiled.

"Who?" They asked.

“Auntie Betty. She’s Jughead’s girlfriend. She’s also my sister.”

"Me thought auntie Ronnie was. Auntie Ronnie doesn't look like any of us." Dagwood said.

“Auntie Betty is my sister too. She’s my biological sister.”

"Auntie Ronnie is." Juniper said.

“They’re both my sisters.”

"Okay." They both said.

“Come meet her.” Polly smiled. The twins held their mother's hand and followed her.“This is auntie Betty.” Polly smiled, bringing them up to her.

"Hi." Betty smiled.

“Hi!” They both said."What's your names?" 

“Juniper.” The girl said. 

“Dagwood.” The boy said.

"What beautiful names. How old are you?" She asked.

“4.”

"Wow you're big." She smiled.

“Me big boy.” Dagwood said. 

Juniper just smiled."You are. You can be my strong little man."Dagwood smiled and hugged Betty.

Betty hugged him back tearing up.Juniper came up and hugged her too."Hi princess." She smiled.“Hi.” Juniper smiled. 

Betty talked to Juniper and Dagwood for awhile until it was time for them to go to bed. Betty got to know Polly for awhile until it started to get late. Betty decided to head up to bed.As she headed to bed she messaged Jughead.

B: the twins are amazing x

J: I know. I’m sure they loved you

B: so uncle Juggie?

J: I’ve known them since they were born. They love me

B: I don't blame them. I love you 2 x

Jughead smiled and sent her a picture of him laying in bed. He was smiling and only wearing boxers. 

J: I love you so much

Betty sent him a photo of her doing her skin care routine.

J: you’re so beautiful.

B: nope.

J: Yep.

Betty sent him a picture in her bra.

B: maybe I'm beautiful now

J: you’re always beautiful.... and sexy ;)

B: switch to snap chat

Jughead smiled and switched to using snap chat. He sent her a photo of Hotdog saying I'm back. Betty smiled and replied.He sent her a photo with the caption 'why did you want to switch?' He then put loads of heart emojis before sending it to her. 

Betty sent him a photo back to him. 'To tease you.' She smirked before sending it.

Jughead sent a photo of himself looking at the camera back. ‘Oh yeah? How?’

Betty took a photo of herself taking her jeans off. She then sent it to him. Jughead sent a shirtless picture back. ‘Ah so your version of teasing is trying to kill me? Lol’

Betty took a photo of her slipping her hands between her pantie. 'Haven't even started yet x'

Jughead sent a picture of himself in just his boxers. ‘Or.... you could just come over? x.’

She sent him a video. 'I have some teasing to do here.' She said as she slipped her finger between her folds.

Jughead sent her a picture of himself slipping his hand into his boxers. ‘You’re going to kill me x’ Betty sent him another video of her moaning a breathless yes.

Jughead sent her a video of him pulling off his boxers.She then messaged him over Snapchat.

B: tell me what to do x

J: tease yourself. add more pressure and then switch to barely any. x

Betty sent him a video doing exactly that. Moans filled the room. Jughead sent her a video of him stroking his now hardened length. ‘Tell me what to do.’She moaned as she continued to tease herself. 

'Lick you're hand then tease you're tip.'Jughead sent her a video of himself groaning as he did just that. They continued to send each other videos back and forth. The last video Betty spent was sucking her hand clean.

Jughead went into messages on Snapchat. 

J: I love you.

B: I love you so much x

J: do you want to come over and stay with me? My bed is lonely without you....

B: can't promised the twins I'll spend the while day with them tomorrow. Want to join us?

J: I’d love to

B: perfect x let's hope Veronica doesn't try tag along.

To Betty's luck the following day Veronica indeed did want to tag along. She hated how close Dag was with Betty.

Jughead showed up after breakfast. Veronica answer the door to him and pulled him in for a hug. Jughead hugged her back before Dagwood ran up to him.

"Jug!"

“Hey Dag!” Jughead smiled and picked him up.

"Pops today and cinemas." He smiled.

“Are you excited to spend the day with auntie Betty?” Jughead smiled. “I know I am.”

"She's the best. She made waffles for breakfast."

“She is the best.” Jughead agreed as he carried Dagwood into the kitchen where Betty and Juniper were.

"Hey gorgeous." He kissed her. The twins made gagging noises. Jughead just smiled and kissed Betty again to tease them."Auntie V tell them!"Jughead just pulled back from the kiss and walked over to tickle Dagwood.

"Uncle Jug!" He laughed.

“Kissing isn’t gross.” Jughead teased."Juni started it!" He laughed. Jughead went over to tickle Juniper too.

“Okay, Jug, enough of torturing the kids.” Veronica teased, pulling him away.

"No." He pouted.

“Yes.” Veronica said. 

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes and walked over to Betty. Betty rolled her eyes at Veronica as she smiled like a school girl crush on him.Jughead sat down next to Betty.

"Time to go kids!"

The kids followed after Betty. They both held her hand leaving Jughead pouting. Veronica came up to his side and held his hand. Jughead didn’t know what to do. He decided to hold her hand back so he didn’t come off as rude. They were best friends after all. Jughead gave Betty a look. Betty just looked away upset.

“Here Juni, come hold auntie V’s hand.” Jughead said. 

Juniper walked over and held Veronica’s hand. 

Jughead came up beside Betty and held her hand. Betty didn't say anything. She pulled her hand away.“Betts...” Jughead said.

"Yeah?" She whispered.

“Are you mad at me?”

"No." She lied. "I get that best friendd hold hands." She whispered. "But she likes you."

“Well I love you. I didn’t know what to do so I held her hand back. I’ll just go.”

"No don't go." She said grabbing his hand. Jughead just nodded and held her hand."She was flirting earlier." Betty whispered as she picked up Dagwood for a piggy back.

“I don’t care Betts. I love you.”

"I care." She whispered.

“She can flirt all she wants. It’s not going to change anything.”

"I'm jealous, she's known you longer." Betty said.

"Don't be upset Auntie Betty."

“Please don’t be jealous babe. I am so in love with you. You’re my soulmate.”

Betty playfully rolled her eyes. "Soul mates? Juggie, really?" She smiled. 

“Yep. You’re the person I want to be with for the rest of my life.” He smiled.

"Jug we're 16 we go to college in a few months." Betty smiled.

“So? I love you. I’ll follow you anywhere. If you go to college across the world, I’ll go too.”

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.”

"College in New York." Dagwood said.

“What about college in New York, Dag?” Jughead said.

"Mummy went. You should too closer to me." He smiled.

“I’m hoping to get a photography scholarship somewhere. I’m too broke to pay for it on my own.” Jughead said.

"I know you can do it baby." She smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her."I'm hoping to become a doctor or a lawyer to prevent this from happening again."She smiled.

“You’re so smart. You definitely will.”

"Lawyer!" Dagwood cheered. Betty and Jughead both just smiled."You're better than auntie V." Dagwood whispered to Betty.

“Shush.” Jughead said. “Don’t make auntie V upset.”

"Me speak truth. Juni likes auntie V more."

“You can think it, Dag, but don’t say anything.”

"Why? Auntie B is more fun. She also less mean." He whispered.

“Auntie B is great.”

"I've been saying that! Jee he doesn't listen." Dag sighed.

Jughead just playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s not nice to pick sides, Dag.”

"You are!"Jughead just hugged Betty.

Betty spent all day with the twins. She couldn't believe she missed four years of their life. Betty had just got in with them just in time for bed.

She helped Polly get them ready for bed. Veronica helped too. Jughead was waiting downstairs so he could say goodnight to Betty."All in bed." Betty smiled.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug."Jug me and Kev have that concert next week. We're also looking at NYU campus."

“Okay.”

"So I'll be third wheeling." She pouted.

“I’m sure you’ll have a great time.”

"I'll miss you." She kissed him.

“I’ll miss you too.”Betty yawned as she hugged him. 

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed, do you want to stay the night?" She asked.

“I’d love to.” He kissed her.

Betty took his hand and headed out. She took him up to her room. Betty changed into her pajamas and Jughead stripped down to his boxers. They both got into bed together.

Betty leaned her head on his chest and started to fall asleep. She had the best day with her nephew and niece. She was also happy with the fact that Jug thinks their soul mates. It may sound stupid but it's sweet. They for college in 3 months and all Betty is worried about is will they survive it.


	6. Chapter 6

Betty Cooper and Kevin Keller have been waiting for this day for a full year. They booked tickets a year ago and it's finally here. They're currently staying with Polly in New York for the Lady Gaga concert. They were staying a few days as they both had college interviews too. Betty had a text from Jughead. 

J: I miss you.

B: I miss you too. I've just had my interview it went well. Kev is coming out from his.

J: hopefully everything ends up well! I just got a letter in the mail from NYU. I’m waiting for you to come home to open it

B: I got my havard law letter yesterday mum rang me.

J: did you get in?

B: haven't opened it yet. Wanted to do it with you x

J: when you get back we can open our letters x

B: I should have NYU then too.

J: I’m applying for as many scholarships as possible. I want to be close to you, wherever you decide to go. I definitely won’t get a scholarship to Harvard but if you choose to go there I’ll come too

B: but what will you do? I know you want to be the first Jones to go to college.

J: I don’t know. I’ll try to go to the closest college.

B: I love you got to go the boys are giving me a makeover and they're complaining I'm moving too much x

J: I love you too. Call me tonight?

B: if you're still up x

Betty put her phone away. "There happy!" She pouted.

“Yep!” Kevin teased.

"Not fair you get to talk with Fangs."

“Because Fangs is here.” Kevin teased. “You can talk to Jughead later.”

"If he's up." She pouted.

“He probably will be.” Fangs said. “He always complains about how he can’t sleep without you.”

"That's a lie. He can sleep anywhere." Betty smiled.

“He’s been having trouble sleeping. He’s always exhausted in the mornings when we open up the bar for the day.”

"He's been at mine the passed week because my parents are away for business."

“I know but before that.”

"Aww I hope he sleeps well tonight. I have a jumper of his I sleep in." Betty smiled. 

Kevin and Fangs just smiled and finished up her makeover.cBetty ordered a taxi to take them to the concert. The taxi arrived a few minutes later and drove them to the concert.

Once they got there they found their seats. Betty was so excited. She knew the boys hadn't put a lable on it yet so she was asking them questions about it. The concert started up and everyone was excited. They had fun watching and singing along. They were sad when the concert came to an end.

They were currently in a diner across the street getting food. "So what's going on here?" Betty teased.

“We’re dating.” Fangs smiled.

"That's amazing guys. Kev you bitch you didn't tell me."

“We wanted to keep it a secret for a little while.”

"How long?" She asked.

“A few weeks. We got officially together right after our first date.”

"The hot beach date. With a lot more going on." Betty teased.

“Yep.”

"Who asked who?"

“Fangs asked me.” Kevin said.

"Aww how?" Betty smiled shoving her face with fries. Kevin took a picture of her and sent it to Jughead.

“It was after our.... fun.... on the beach. I told him he was special to me and I wanted him to be my boyfriend.” Fangs smiled. 

J: there’s my beautiful girlfriend :) I’m making that my new phone background

K:She'll kill us.

"Aw that's adorable." 

J: she looks adorable though

K: She'll kill me though!

Betty had now put on the crowns for kids they had there. Betty was pretending to be a princess. Kevin took a picture of it and Fangs recorded it.

J: she’s going to have to deal with it because that picture is adorable

K: This one beats it.J: I love her so muchFangs sent him the video.Jughead just smiled at his phone.Jughead then messaged Betty.

J: so you're having a blast my princess.

B: oh my god they’re taking pictures of me aren’t they? 

J: Yep!

B: don't you dare set them as you're background!

J: I already have :)

B: Juggie!

J: what? You’re adorable! And beautiful... and sexy :) I miss you

B: you're forgiven. I miss you 2 x

J: I’ll see you tomorrow :)

B:No I want photos!

J: of what?

B: you! Only fair x

J: what kind of photos do you want? x

B: you choose?

A few minutes later Jughead sent two photos. One of them was him cuddling with Hotdog and a smile on his face. The next one was a mirror selfie where he was shirtless.Betty rolled her eyes and smiled.

B: hotdog wins

J: ;)

B: hotdog always wins.

J: You have something against my sexy side, Betts?

B: nope I have something against cringy mirror selfies done by guys.

J: well.... I’ll have Hotdog take the picture next time then lol

B: nope hotdog is cuter :*)

J: rude! I mean... you’re right though

B: see I'm always right.

Kevin could see the smirk she had on her face and took a photo of her. He sent it to Jughead.

J: still rude! 

Jughead replied to Kevin’s text. 

J: she keeps teasing me!

K: That's my girl.

Betty typed out another message to him. B:Not rude just the true. You know you're sexier ;)

J: oh yeah?

B: sometimes :

J: ;)

B: I'm going x

J: bye x

Betty put her phone away and started to head back to Polly's. It was late so she got ready for bed. She forgot to ring Jughead as she fell asleep.

The next morning Kevin and Fangs woke her up so they could all drive home. Kevin and Fangs decided to drive so Betty could sleep. It took them about five hours to get home due to traffic. As soon as Betty got home she got her letter and made sure her mum knows she was back before going to see Jughead.

She went to his apartment and used her spare key to get in. She found him laying in bed, still asleep with Hotdog curled up next to him. Betty curled up in bed next to him. 

An hour later Jughead started to wake up. Betty couldn't sleep so she made him breakfast.“Hey.” Jughead whispered, opening his eyes slowly and looking over at her.

"I made breakfast."

“Thanks.”

"It's okay. I also have my letters with me." She smiled giving him his food.

“Mine are on my desk.” Jughead said, getting up to grab them.

"What ever happens, happens." She smiled.

“Yeah.” Jughead smiled. “You can open yours first.”

"At the same time." She smiled nervously.

“Okay.” He smiled.

Betty and Jughead both nervously opened the letters. Jughead looked happy, Betty didn't. She then opened her second letter and was happy. She didn't get into NYU but got into Havard.

“So.... are you going to go to Harvard?” He asked, his smile fading.

"I didn't get into NYU. You did though so you should go." She smiled.

“No... it’s okay.” He put his letters into his desk drawer.

"You're going! You will not throw that opportunity away from me! If you do we are through!"

“Betts.... I don’t want to be away from you.”

"I don't care Juggie. You've worked you're ass off for that. You're going end of story." Betty smiled.

“Fine.” He said sadly.

"Good, we can get through this." She whispered. He just nodded."I'm so proud of you." She smiled hugging him.Jughead didn’t say anything he just hugged her back."Havard law here I come." She smiled.

“I’m proud of you.”

"I'm proud of you." She kissed him.

“At least we’ll only be a four hour drive away from each other.” He said quietly.

"See I can drive to see you." She smiled happily.

Betty sat on his lap moving his hair out the way .Jughead just stayed quiet and wrapped his arms around her."Don't be sad,this is good. We go to college next month." She smiled."Come on we're celebrating. There's a party at mine for me and V."

“I hate parties.”

"We can sneak off to my room." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said quietly.

"You're not happy?" She asked.

“I am.... it’s just.... it’s nothing.”

"Tell me Jug! I'm just some girl you shouldn't blow your future for." She told him.

“I have trust and abandonment issues. I don’t know what I would do if I lost you. You’re everything to me.” He whispered.

"We're 16 not getting engaged Jughead. We're going to college. People lose people it happens." 

“But.... I can’t lose you... I can’t....” He started to tear up.

"You're not going to, probably not." She wiped his tears away .Jughead just nodded."If we do it's not like I won't see you at Christmas because of Veronica."

“You’re all I have.... you and Veronica.... you both are all I have.”

"Jug it's college not the military." She told him.

“You don’t understand, Betts.”

"You're dad comes out next week. He's clean."

“That doesn’t mean I’m going to get along with him.”

"I know but just try. I don't know my real birth dad."

“Let’s just go to the party.” He whispered.

Betty and Jughead headed to the party. All night it was awkward between them. That awkward Jughead ended up going home a couple of hours since he got there. As soon as that happened Betty didn't feel like a party and headed to her room.

______

A month has passed and it's still rocky between them. Jughead and Fp are slowly building their relationships back up. Jughead still hates FP. He’s been really struggling with trusting him again. He’s just been struggling in general. Him and Betty would be leaving for college in two days. He missed things being okay between them. He decided to text her. 

J: can you come over?

B: can't packing my room up. Ask Veronica!

J: no it’s fine. I just wanted to see you...

B: you can come to me?

J: I’ll be there in a few minutes

Betty just left him on read. She hadn't seen him properly in a week. The only time she'd see him is when he was around with Veronica. It wasn't long until he was knocking on her door.“

Hey.” He couldn’t help but smile when he saw her.

"Hello." She smiled faintly.

“You okay?”

"This is going to be hard." She whispered.

“What is?”

"What are we doing?" She asked him.

“What do you mean? I understand we haven’t been ourselves lately but that’s because we’ve been so stressed and busy. And.... we’re going to do long distance.... right?”

"No." She whispered.

“What?....”

"You only felt sorry for me. I see it and now this crazy family is all settled we've been distant. If we're being distant here then we have no chance long distance. So excuse me for not being able to lose her when I'm at law school."

“Seriously? I was only feeling sorry for you? I love you Betty!”

"Love is a funny thing Jug." She whispered.

“Do you not love me anymore?”

"If I say yes you leave. If I say no you try convince me not to do this. I've thought long and hard. Law school is taxing on anyone especially the relationships. So I'm doing this, go build you're photography studio." She whispered.

“Fine. Be like that.” He snapped as he left, slamming the door behind him.

Betty walked out her house as she needed to go to her special place. The rocks down near sweet waters. When she got there she saw Jughead standing by the river. He was crying and tears were running down his cheeks. She watched as he took his beanie off and threw it in the river. She then saw him walk off in the other direction, not seeing her.

Betty ran towards the river and picked it up. She held the soggy beanie to her chest and cried. She decided to wash it and take it with her.vThe next two days passed and no one heard anything from Jughead. 

Betty was leaving for college.She said goodbye to everyone now she was standing in front of Veronica.“Bye B.” Veronica said."Give this to Juggie for me." She cried.

Betty handed the novel she did in the past couple of months to Veronica. She wanted Jughead to have it being it's mainly about them.“He packed up all of his things and left two days ago. Fangs told me he didn’t say anything and just left. But I’ll mail it to him.”

"Thank you. I love you Veronica, you're my sister."

“I love you too, B.” She hugged her.

Betty held Veronica close before she got in her car. She started her engine as she drove out the drive. All her family were there to wave her off. Betty looked at her background and put Jug's hat on her head before she fully went. All she could think was this is the right choice. Long distance doesn't work and it's not fair to them. Especially him, she'll be studying and working all the time.

So as she pulled away from the drive with all her family waved her off Betty cried. This is the first step in her next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

3 years later ~

Law school was three years of intense studying and training. Betty loved and hated every second of it. She barely saw her family as she was either studying of watching a mentor on a case.

She would do weekly phone calls with everyone one. She even got in contact with her birth father without Alice or Hermione knowing. The only time she'd properly see them if they come to her. She try make the time to go down and see them. It's like twice a year she'd do that.

Law school finished and a job scored in New York she's back home for Christmas. The first Christmas back home in 3 years.

Jughead had opened his own photography company in New York. He visited Riverdale frequently. Every Christmas he would stay at his old apartment for a week to celebrate the holidays with everyone. 

He got into a boring routine of life. Sure, he loved his job but he was extremely reserved. He kept to himself and wouldn’t let anyone get close. He stopped making progress with his dad and completely cut him off. He also barely ever called Veronica unless it was important or she was coming to visit. 

He always felt alone. 

But now he was traveling back to Riverdale for Christmas. Each Christmas he would share it with Veronica. That's been the same all his life. For the past three years she hasn't been home. Part of him was thankful for that part of him wasn't.

He was currently in the car driving to Riverdale. Jughead shortly got to the Cooper Lodge residence. As soon as he got there Mell pulled him in for a hug. Alice had invited Fp this year too. It would be a huge family affair. Veronica took Jug up to her old room with the twins. The twins were now 7 years old. Dagwood still loved Jug. He was also loved Betty.

“Hey Dag.” Jughead hugged him. “Hey Juni.” He hugged her.

"Uncle Jug." They both said at the same time. "Auntie Betty's coming." Dagwood said.

“Oh...” Jughead said.

"She moved to New York too." Juni told him.

“Maybe she won’t talk to me.... maybe it won’t be awkward.”

"I think she's bringing someone." Veronica said.

“Ronnie.... can I just stay in your room? I’m not really in the mood to socialize.”

"Nope Gran wants you don't." She warned him.

“Right.... I’m sure Betty doesn’t care if I’m here or not. She probably barely remembers me.”

"She always asks mum about you." Dagwood said. Jughead just shrugged.

Half an hour later Betty had arrived. She had bags of presents. She even has a few for Jughead. She saw Jughead sitting on the couch talking to Mell.She dodged him as she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She decided to message him.

B: meet me in my room please? Elizabeth.

She said hi to everyone before bringing her things upstairs to her room. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Jughead walked through the door. “You wanted me to meet you up here?”

"You hate me I get that. I hate myself too, I just wanted to give you those and say I'm so proud of you Juggie." She whispered before leaving.

Betty headed downstairs and saw Veronica. Veronica pulled her in for a hug. “I heard you were bringing someone with you.” Veronica smiled.

"He couldn't make it or more like we broke up."

“Oh no... what happened?”

"Workaholic." She said.

“Oh. I’m so sorry, B.”

"I don't care. Its fine."She smiled.

“You didn’t love him?” 

"Not as much as I love Jug." She whispered before covering her mouth.

“Wait.... B... do you still love Jughead?” She whispered.

"Never stopped but just leave it okay! I have work to focus on."

“Right.” Veronica nodded. 

Betty spent the rest of the day talking to everyone. She realized Jughead had left right after they talked. When she went back up to her room she found three bags. There was one for every Christmas she was gone including this year. Each of them had a few presents in them. She then found a note right next to all of them. 

~ I never thought I’d see you again but I’ve gathered the gifts I got you every year since you left for if you came back for Christmas. You’re here again so I figured I’d give them to you.   
\- Jughead

Betty began to call him. She didn't want to open them before knowing he opened his.“Hello?” He said as he answered.

"Juggie did you open your gifts?" She asked.

“No, I didn’t.”

"You should." Betty said.

“I.... I was going to wait until Christmas morning.”

"Okay. I should go." She whispered before ending the call.

Betty fell asleep holding her phone close to her as she cried. 

The next morning she went downstairs to have breakfast with everyone. It was Christmas morning and the kids were excited. While Juniper and Dagwood were opening their presents everyone sat around watching. 

Jughead was in the other room opening his gift from Betty.The first gift he opened was his old beanie. He had no clue how she got it. The second gift was a Polaroid camera. She knew he'd always wanted it. The third was a binder full of research of where his sister is.

Jughead started to tear up. He sat alone just holding everything close to him.He couldn't believe she used the resources at work to do that for him. He knows she could get fired for that.Jughead wiped his tears away and put everything in his bag. He just sat there alone, getting lost in his thoughts like usual.Betty sent him a text.

B: merry Christmas Jug x I hope you like the 3 years of gifts.

J: thank you.

B: It's okay. I should go I'm hiding out working.

J: you’re on break right now. spend it with your family. I was just about to head out.

B: can't working on a massive case. Got the time off because I said I'll work from home.

J: oh ok. Maybe take a break to open the gifts I got you?

B: I'll do that now.

Betty put her laptop away and started to open the gifts.

J: okay. 

Jughead put his phone away and headed to his apartment. Betty started to tear up at the presents. She couldn't believe what he got her. The first one was a first addition set of Toni Morrison books. The second one was a small vintage typewriter and a small gold necklace. The third one was a box with ‘I remember when....’ written on the top. Inside of it was a bunch of letters and photos with their old memories.

Betty spent hours upstairs searching through them when Dagwood came to get her for dinner.“I’ll be right down.” Betty told him. 

Veronica messaged Jughead to be here fast as dinner was nearly ready. Jughead received the text as he knocked on the door. Veronica let him inside and Jughead checked his phone.

B: I remember when x

Jughead smiled down at his phone. He then put it away.Betty got changed before she joined everyone at the table. She looked over at Jughead then back down again. Everyone ate dinner and then went back to the other room. Jughead stayed in the kitchen.

Betty offered to wash up. She put her music and started to wash up. Half way through the washing up Jughead sat in the kitchen. He sat at the table and started to read a book. Betty turned around and started to speak. 

"I remember when you loved me." She whispered.

“I.... I never stopped...” He whispered.

"I remember when I gave Veronica something to give to you. Did you ever get that?" She asked. He nodded."Did you read it?"

“Yeah.”

"Okay." She whispered.

Jughead just looked over at her before turning back to his book.Betty couldn't cope with the awkwardness. She headed back to her room. Jughead just stayed at the table. Betty messaged Veronica.

B: I'm going out cover for me?

V: where are you going?

B: out, I shouldn't have come home.

V: is this because of Jughead?

B: No.

V: I’m coming upstairs. We need to talk.

B: I'm not there.

V: where are you?

B: doesn't matter, I'm not at home.

Betty went to the first place Jughead ever took her. She's currently sat in the drive in with her phone and her music. Willing the days until she can go home. She's turned off friend my friend, find my iPhone and put herself on ghost mode on snap chat

.She saw Jughead ride past the drive in on his bike. He was headed towards Fox Forrest.Betty decided to message him.

B: bunker? Saw you drive past me.

A few minutes later he answered. 

J: yeah.

B: why not the wyrm?

J: I was going to spend some time at the bunker before heading back to my apartment.

B: oh okay.

Jughead wanted Betty to come to the bunker with him. He knew they weren’t on that great of terms but he missed her.

B: can I come? I need to thank you for the gift. 

J: of course.

Betty left him on read as she got in her car and drove to fox forest. As she got to the bunker she found his bike .She opened the hatch and climbed down the ladder. She found him sitting on the bed reading.

"Can't put a book down to greet me in heels." She teased.

“Hi.” He said, putting the book down.

"Hi Juggie." She smiled.

“Hi Betts.”

"Thank you for my gifts."She said as she played with the necklace that hung around her neck.

“You’re welcome. Thank you for mine.”

"They were nothing. I had to return it some day." She smiled.

“Still... Thank you.”

"You can find JB now."

"Yeah." 

"I overstepped?" She whispered.

“No.... you didn’t.... thank you.”

"It was nothing really. I worked a case with you're mum on it." She whispered. Jughead just nodded."I remember when you took me here our first date." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled faintly.

Betty took her heels of but lost her balance.Jughead caught her and helped her stand up straight again. "Always catching me." She smiled.“Like our first date.... when you stumbled down the ladder.” He said quietly.

"I'm such a cluts. I normally wear weadges or my heeled boots." She smiled.

“Yeah.”He said.

"I have all you're photography in my apartment."

“Really? Why?”

"I always said I will support you no matter where we ended up. I'm biased against them." She smiled.

Jughead just smiled faintly.

"My favourite is the one of pops diner at midnight."

“I took that one last year.”

"Newest one to my collection." She smiled. Betty pulled her phone out to show him photos of her apartment. His photography and images of her friends and family smreaded everywhere.

Jughead just smiled as Betty went to sit on the bed.Jughead sat next to her."How have you been? You know I was there for opening night?" She asked.

“I’ve been okay. Things have been lonely but it’s okay.”

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

“Don’t. It’s okay.”

"I'm so proud of you. I wish I could have told you that on opening night."

“Thank you.” He whispered.

"You looked amazing that night. You look even better now."Jughead just turned to the side and looked at her."What?" She whispered.

“Nothing.” He whispered. 

"Yeah right." She smiled as she liad down.

“Veronica told me you had a boyfriend. Where is he?”

"That ended." She admitted.

“What happened?”

"He wasn't you."

“Did you love him?”

"Not as much as I love you." She whispered.

“You said that in present tense.... as in... you still love me.”Betty just nodded. “I never stopped loving you.” He whispered

"I know."Jughead just nodded." I'll see you tomorrow Jug." Betty whispered as she kissed his cheek.

“Don’t go.”

"Why?" She asked.

“Are you done with me, Betts? Like you were three years ago.... you want to forget me, don’t you?”

"I can never forget about you. Didn't you read the book. Didn't you see the gifts I got you. I've kept that hat safe for three years. I wore it when I missed you. When I need you to be close to me." She whispered.

“Then stay with me.” He whispered.

"Why?" She asked.

“Because I love you.”

"Really because you threw away what I tried to give you when I went. I tried to leave you with a some what stable dad. A best friend and that stupid book I wrote. I tried to get over you. You I go to all your showings in secret. You never noticed me the one wearing your hate to them. "She whispered crying.

Jughead didn’t know what to say. “You’re the one that broke up with me, Betty.” Was all he said. 

"You're right." She whispered climbing out of the bunker leaving her heels.

"You're right." She whispered climbing out of the bunker leaving her heels.

Betty ignored him. She just cried running back to her car. Jughead grabbed her heels and put them in his bag. He climbed the ladder and saw that she was already gone. He sighed and got on his bike and drove to his apartment. As he got to his apartment Veronica was already waiting inside.

“Hey V.” He said.

"She still loves you." Veronica said.

“I know she does. We just got into an argument.”

"Then speak to her. Dag hates seeing her upset and he's sat hugging her watching romcoms to try cheer her up."

“She ran out on me.”

"She's leaving tonight if we don't convince her to stay." Veronica told him.

“Fine, I’ll go see her.”

"See who's a good boy." Veronica teased. "Don't make me need to kick your ass because she'sy sister. Don't make me kick her ass because your my best friend."

“I doubt she even wants to see me.” Jughead said as he got back on his bike.

Jughead drove back to the Cooper Lodge residence and found her upstairs where Veronica said she was.

“Hey....” He said.

"You came after me?" She whispered wiping her eyes.

“Yeah.”

"I'm so sorry." She whispered.

“It’s okay.”

"I broke up with you because I couldn't do long distances." She admitted.

“I know. You said we had no chance at long distance.... you said our relationship wasn’t strong enough.”

"I never meant that." She ran her hand through her hair.

“But that’s what you said.”

"No I never."

“You did.... you said we were too distant and that we had no chance at surviving long distance.”He whispered.

"You wouldn't let me finish before running out."

“No that’s not what happened.... you told me to go.”

"I didn't, you ran." She whispered.

“No Betty your exact words were ‘If I say yes you leave. If I say no you try convince me not to do this. I've thought long and hard. Law school is taxing on anyone especially the relationships. So I'm doing this, go build you're photography studio.’ You said go.”

"Those are my words but I never got to say way I had to do that." She whispered.

“Then what is it?”

"I was too scared of losing you so I pushed you away. I was scared that if we stay together that you wouldn't go to NYU because of me. I was scared that I couldn't cope not seeing you. I was right I couldn't." She cried.

“If you really wanted me to know that then you would’ve stopped me.”

"I couldn't." She whispered. "I couldn't watch you walk away again."

“Look Betts, If you don’t want me here I’ll go and you never have to see me again.”

"I don't want that." She whispered. 

“Then tell me to stay. Stop pushing me away and tell me you’re not done with me.”

"Three years Juggie. Three years without you I can't do it anymore. Last year I was working on defending you're mum. Learnt more about you. Missed you more. I need you."

“I’m here, Betts.” He whispered, walking closer.

"I was lost then. I'm still lost." She cried.

“Then let me be there for you.”

"Everyone else is fine with it I'm not. That's why I pushed you away." Betty wiped her eyes away but a fresh set of tears replaced the old ones.

Jughead took another step closer.Betty stood up and collapsed in his arms. Jughead held her close. Betty pulled him towards her childhood bed. She laid him down before leaning on his chest. Jughead held her close him. Betty just looked up at him.

“What?” He said, looking down at her. 

Betty didn't say anything. Jughead just looked down at her. She softly kissed him.Jughead pulled back and looked down at her for a little while before kissing her again, this time more passionately and desperately.

"Merry Christmas to us." She joked teasingly.

“I love you, Betty.”

"I love you so much Juggie." She smiled. Jughead kissed her again desperately, putting in all of the love that has build up for her over the past three years.Betty pulled away catching her breath."What? I'm not use to kissing for that long anymore."

“What about with your last boyfriend?”

"Nope no sex either. He just wasn't you." She whispered.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you.”

"He was you're carbon copy Jug but was boring." She pouted.

“How was he boring?”

"I don't know." She whispered.

“Did you ever kiss him?”

"Yeah not often."

“Why were you dating him?”

"To get over you." She admitted.

“Then why did you pick a guy that looked like me?”

"I don't know baby." She sighed.

“I haven’t been with anyone since you. I’ve had people hit on me and try to get in my pants but I wasn’t ever interested. I meant what I said. You’re my soulmate.”

"I finally understand that." She whispered.

“Losing you was the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

"I'm sorry." She told him again. "I'll be apologising until the rest of my life."

“It’s okay, baby.”

"I'm sorry." She told him again. "I'll be apologising until the rest of my life."

“I have. I just didn’t say anything.”

"Oh." She smiled.

"What?" She asked. He didn’t say anything he just stayed looking down at her."Juggie what?" She asked starting to feel insecure.

“I just.... I missed you so much. I can’t believe I’m here with you again.”

"I'm here." She smiled.Jughead just gently touched her face."I'm really." She smiled. "But I might turn into a pumpkin at midnight." She teased.

Jughead just hugged her."What no laugh? That was funny." She pouted.

“Sorry babe. I haven’t really laughed in awhile. I’m used to keeping my emotions to myself.”

"That can change." She kissed him. 

“How?”

"You have me." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

Betty just hugs him tighter as she falls asleep in his embrace. She hasn't fell asleep this easy in years. She hasn't felt this whole again in years. She has her dream job and her high school sweetheart back. She couldn't be happier. All she wishes now is for things between them go smooth sailing for a bit. After four years of avoiding her true feelings and having need to face them head on in a day she did good. Even though its emotional draining. It's been 3 years in the running. 3 years far too long.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the next morning and Betty woke up with a smile on her face. She had finally gotten Jughead back. They were going to head back to New York together today.

Jughead wasn’t beside her but she heard the shower running. She decided to take the risk and go get in with him. They're trying to save the planet you know?

Betty opened up the shower curtain and stepped in. 

“Hey.” Jughead smiled down at her.

"Mind if I join? I'm all about saving the planet." She smiled stepping into the shower.

“I don’t mind at all.” He smirked.

Betty closed the curtain and picked up her favourite shampoo and conditioner. Jughead just smiled at her."Wash my hair please?" She asked him.

Betty turned around and Jughead washed her hair, gently massaging her scalp. She missed that feeling. She loved when he did that for her. It's the best feeling in the world once she has her hair down from a tight bobble.

Jughead finished washing her hair and then placed a soft kiss on her neck from behind. Betty smiled before turning around to kiss him. That's when Veronica came into the bathroom.

"B breakfast is ready."

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm leaving after breakfast." Betty told her as she silences Jughead sniggers with her finger.

“Okay.” Veronica said as she left the room. 

“She has no idea we’re in here together.” Jughead teased.

"She will when we go down with wet hair." She kissed him. Jughead smiled and kissed her back."We should get going."

“Yeah.” He whispered.

"Did you drive here on you're bike?" She asked as she climbed out.

“Yeah.”

"Nope I'm taking you home. We can put you're bike in the back of my truck."

“Okay.”

They quickly got out the shower and dressed. They brought all their luggage down before going to breakfast.“Wait....” Veronica said. “You two were in the shower together!”

"Maybe." Betty blushed.

“Aw! You two made up! I’m so happy for you two.”

"We did." Betty smiled.

Jughead just smiled. They both sat down to eat. They stayed awhile before heading off. They did have a four hour drive back to New York. Jughead got his bike in the back of her truck and then got in the front with her.

Betty played her sound track before she started the car. He noticed that's the soundtrack they made together. Jughead just smiled and held her hand."Juggie I can't drive." She smiled.

“But you have two hands.” He pouted.

"I need both of them." She kissed him.

“Fine.” He pouted, letting go of her hand.

"Thank you." She whispered.

_____

They arrived back in New York at 3pm. It took longer due to traffic, stop for food and kissing breaks. Betty drove Jughead to his apartment."Here you go." She smiled.

“Thanks babe. Want to come inside?”

"Sure." She said as she began to park the car. 

Jughead got his things from the car and put his bike at his parking spot. They then took the elevator to his floor. Betty was nervous, she knew she shouldn't be.

“You okay?” Jughead said as he unlocked the door to his apartment.

"Just nervous."

“Why?”

"I don't know. It's you're New York apartment." She whispered.

“Why would you be nervous about that?”

"I don't know." She whispered. Jughead just kissed her cheek before they walked into his apartment.Betty looked around the place. "It's gorgeous." She smiled.

“Thanks.” He smiled.

"Where's hotdog?" She asked.

“My friends were taking care of him while I was gone. He’s still with them.”

"Oh okay."

Jughead put his bags on the table. Betty came up to him and hugged him.Jughead smiled and hugged her back.

Betty spent all day with him just rekindling their flame. She had to go hole because she was working in the morning.“Bye babe.” Jughead said when she got to her car.

Betty kissed him goodbye before driving home. She lived about 10 minutes away. Once she got home she didn't make it to the bed when she fall asleep on her couch.

The next morning she got up and got ready for work. It wasn't long before she was skipping breakfast going the same way she did each day before a trail.She had a text from Jughead. 

J: have a good day x

B: in trail so let's see x

J: will you be busy all week?

B: I'm always busy.

J: so no time to spend together?

B: lunch dates and sleep overs?

J: okay! Let me know when you have a couple days off. I owe you a real date night

B: will do x

J: alright. I have to go to work. See you soon x

Betty put her phone away as she was in her office. The days went slowly for her. She had a lot of hard work. Case fills just piled up. She gets rid of one and five more comes on. It's not that she doesn't like her job it's just tiring.

______

A few months have passed where Betty's work load has been high. She'd see Jughead where and when she could. They're stronger now, they've gotten back to the status if happiness they were in high school.

Even though they don’t see each other that often they make it work. Betty's been feeling ill. Her boss currently sent her home.

B: pick me up? Boss sending me home. I feel fine.

J: I’ll be right there.

B: thank you x

Jughead arrived 20 minutes later. Betty was falling asleep at her desk. He gently tapped her awake talking her to his car.“Are you feeling okay?”

"Fine." She whispered.

“Why is your boss sending you home?”

"I've been sick and I'm looking ill."“I’ll take you home and take care of you. We’ll figure out what’s going on.”Betty just nodded as Jughead drove her to her apartment. He picked up hotdog on the way home to hers.

Jughead unlocked the door letting her go in first. He got her comfortable in her room with hotdog by herside.“Do you need anything?” Jughead asked.

"A bucket." She whispered as she was sick in herself. Jughead got her a bucket and put it by her bed. He then helped her get cleaned up."I'm perfectly healthy. What's going on?" She whispered leaning on him.

“I don’t know, baby.”

"I have no fever. I haven't ate anything bad."

“Babe....”

"Yeah?" She asked snuggling in to his side.

“Could you be pregnant?”

"It's a possibility." She whispered. Jughead kissed her cheek.

“We’ll figure it out.”

"I have tests in the cupboard." She whispered.

“Why would you have tests?” He said.

"Because mama told me to be prepared for any situation and Av had a scare."

“Oh okay. I’ll go get one.”

Jughead rooted through the cupboard in the bathroom and found one in the back of it. Jughead walked out handed her the test. Betty nervously walked in. She began to pee on the stick then left it on the bathroom side. She came back too nervous to look.

Jughead pulled her in for a hug. "I'm nervous." She whispered.

"What ever happens, happens." He reassured her.

Betty pulled him in for a kiss. 

“Let’s go check together, okay?” Jughead said. 

Betty just nodded her head. They walked into the bathroom and went to check. Betty couldn't look and made him check. Jughead turned it over and looked. He showed Betty. He didn't know how he should react until she does.

“Betts?” He said, waiting for her reaction.

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" He asked.

“We’re going to have a baby.” She started to cry happy tears.

"We're parents." He kissed her. 

Betty pulled him in for a hug and Jughead just held her close.He move his hand to her stomach and kissed her.“I’m so happy, Betts.” Jughead whispered. Betty couldn't believe it. She's going to be a mother. However was she ready with her busy work schedule. She is happy but conflicted.

"Yeah." She whispered.

“We’re going to get through it together, baby. Don’t worry.”

"Are we ready?" She whispered. "We just got back together."

“I don’t know, Betts. But I know I’m ready to take on any challenges with you.”

Betty just smiled and started to cry. She hugged him again. "God I love you so much." She whispered kissing him.

“I love you too.” He whispered.

"Should we tell anyone?" She asked.

“If you want to. We just found out. Maybe we should wait until after the first doctors appointment.”

"Okay. Should we book one?" She asked.

Betty just nodded as she pulled her phone out. As she started to dial the doctor's up. Hotdog came to sit on the middle of them. He put his head on her stomach and licked her belly."He can sense the baby. That's probably why he's been doing this for the past month or so." Jughead whispered as she just got through. Betty booked an appointment and then hung up the phone. She then rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder.

"We never talked about having a family before."

“Yeah probably because we’ve only been back together for a month and because last time we dated we were only 16.”

"Yeah but we didn't even talk about the imaging phase. Like what our baby would be called, where we'll be living,what job, how many kids and even God parents. Which I totally vote Kevin and Fangs."

“Kevin and Fangs will be great god parents.”

"So that part is settled." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled.

"Wait who's place is bigger?" She asked suddenly.

“My place has two bedrooms.”

"This has two too." She whispered.

“You can pick which one you want to live at. If you want to stay here then we’ll stay here.”

"Whose kitchen and living room is bigger?" She asked.

“I’m not sure.”

"You can choose." She whispered.

“I already said you could Betts. I’m okay with either.”

"I don't want to." She pouted. "I do have a nice balcony."

“I don’t want to pick either babe. What if I pick one and you don’t want to stay there?”

"I'll be happy with either. They're both take the same time to work." She told him.

“You can pick.”

"How about we both pick?" She asked.

“Okay.”

"So can say on three where. If we both say our own place we find a new place together." She suggested.

“Okay.” He said. “1....2.....3.”

"Mine."They both said at the same time.

“Okay.... we’ll look for a new place together.”

"Some where close to work, a school and a park." She smiled.

“Yeah.” He smiled. 

"Perfect." She smiled back. "You have the most amazing daddy. We have the most crazy disfunctional family ever. We'll tell you about that when you're older it's confusing. But you're daddy is the most kind and caring man I have ever met. Most importantly he waited for mummy." She whispered.

Jughead turned Betty’s face to the side and kissed her. Betty sank deeper into the kiss before she pulled away smiling.

"I'm speaking to our little bean." She smiled.

“But I wanted to kiss you.” He smiled.

"See daddy's the cutest." Betty kissed him.

“But I wanted to kiss you.” He smiled. Jughead smiled and kissed her cheek."Speak to our little bean." She smiled talking his hands.

Jughead put his hands on her stomach an leaned down. “I can’t wait to meet you. Your mommy and I are going to love you so much. We already do. Your mommy is the most amazing person I have ever met. You’re going to be a very lucky baby. Your mommy is so beautiful and kind. I’ve loved her since I was 16. I never stopped. She’s my favorite person in the whole world and soon you’ll be my favorite person too.”

Betty teared up hearing Jughead say those words. Yes part of it was hormones but the other half wasn't. Jughead smiled and wiped away her tears."Do you want a girl or a boy?" She asked him.

“I’m happy with either one.” He smiled.

"Have you found JB yet? I've met her before." Betty told him.

“You have?”

"I was covering you're mothers case. We won." She smiled.

“I haven’t seen my mom or JB since my mom abandoned me. I want to find JB but I haven’t had the time.”

"I've left a number. I could ring her." She offered.

“Maybe tomorrow.” He kissed her.

"It's no problem because you're mum is back on my case again. I shouldn't be telling you this but she got picked up for drugs."

Jughead sighed. “Yeah, I heard about a year ago that she’s a drug dealer. One of the serpents found out.”

"I'm sorry baby but I am defending her."

“Oh.”

"I have to, I get the cases and I do them. We go to trailer next week."Jughead just nodded.

"So I need to see her tomorrow, you could drop me off?" She suggested.

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Okay perfect." She smiled.

Jughead leaned in and kissed her. Betty kissed him again but immediately pulled away to be sick.“I’m going to have to get used to that, aren’t I?” He teased.

"Hey its not my fault." She pouted.

“Our little nugget is already cock blocking me.” Jughead teased.

"No our little bean isn't. I'm just sick." She pouted.

Jughead carried her to her bedroom where he opened up is laptop and started to look for places together. They ended up finding a place that they both liked. It was close to a school, had a park close by, and it was close to both of their works.

"Juggie put in for a bid." She smiled.

“Okay.” Jughead said as he put in a bid.

"It's perfect." She whispered.

“It is.” He smiled. 

Betty snuggled up into Jughead's arm as she fell soundly asleep to his voice talking to their child.

_____

The following morning Betty was up early as she has work.J ughead was fast asleep next to her.Betty teasingly kissed him wake. 

“Hi.” He whispered.

"Morning baby daddy."Jughead smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Betty kissed him back despite the morning sickness breath.

"I have a meeting this morning." She whispered.

“I’ll drive you.”

"Thank you." She kissed him.

After 5 minutes of snuggling and snoozing her alarm she got up to get ready. Normally she's the first person in her office. Today she wasn't going to be. Jughead drove her to work. He even walked her to her office and handed her a tea. As she was walking in her office Gladys and JB were waiting for her.

Jughead didn’t know what to do or say. He just stood there and held Betty’s hand."Baby meet me at 3pm here for the hospital appointment. I cleared it with my boss." She smiled.

“Okay.” He said.

"Jug." Gladys said.

“Gladys.” Jughead said. He knew he would hurt her by not calling her mom but it’s been years since the last time he saw her."Not mum?" She asked.

"I'm going to be late for work Betts. I'll pick you up at 3." He kissed her before leaving.

Gladys sighed and started to tear up. Betty headed into her office. She welcomed them in.“You’re dating Jughead?” Gladys said.

"We're more serious than dating but yes."

“How is he? Is he doing okay? Is he happy?”

"He's definitely happy. He's doing good." Betty smiled looking down at her stomach.

“That’s good.” Gladys said.

"It is, he's doing amazing. I'm so proud of him."

“Does he ever talk about me?”

"A little. He talks about JB more but we're here about you're trail."

“Right.” Gladys said.

"But he's doing good let's say that. We're starting a new chapter in our lives." Betty said before moving on.

The conversation switched to the trial and they went over every detail. They spent about two hours going through everything before Betty needed to move on to the next witness.

"That's all guys."

“Okay.” Gladys said.

"Want to ask me anything else before you leave?" She asked.

“No that’s it. But.... can you tell Jughead I’m sorry?”

"Tell him yourself." Betty said pointing towards the door. Jughead was standing there waiting for Betty. 

“Jughead.... I’m so sorry.” Gladys said. 

Jughead just nodded and looked at JB. She ran up and hugged him and Jughead hugged her back.

"I missed you Jug."

“I missed you too, JB.” He hugged her.

"Is your girlfriend pregnant?" She whispered. "She looks like she wants to throw up and she refused coffee. She never does that."

Jughead just nodded. “Don’t say anything to your mother or anyone though. We’re waiting until we know everything is okay at the doctors appointment.” He whispered.

"I'm an auntie! That's amazing." She smiled hugging him.

Jughead just hugged her. “How about we can meet up this weekend to catch up?” Jughead said. 

“Okay.” JB smiled. 

JB and Gladys left and Jughead pulled Betty in for a hug."You ready?" She asked.

“Yep.” He smiled.

Betty held Jughead's hand as they got to the car. Jughead drove her to the doctors appointment. Shortly after they got there they were called in to see the doctor.

The appointment went well. The baby is strong and doing well. It's a size of a bean. They were so lucky they got to here the heart beat and got a sonogram. Jughead was smiling when they left and got back into the car. He was so happy.

"We should tell V now. She's going to kill us if we don't."

“Yeah.”

"Let's get home before we make out calls." Betty smiled.

“Okay.” He kissed her cheek before starting up the car to drive home.

Once they drove home Betty started to rade the cupboard for food. She got a bag of crisps out the cupboard with a wrap. They started to sit down and face time the family. Hotdog jumped up and rested his head on Jughead’s lap."Hey boy." He petted.

Hotdog just looked up at him before they started to call the family."B!" Veronica smiled as she sat on Archie's lap.

"Are you with the family?" She asked.

“They’re in the other room. What’s up?”

"Go get them." Jughead told her. Veronica got everyone so they were all in the room."What's up guys?"Hermione said.

“Do you want to tell them?” Jughead smiled at Betty.

"We're pregnant." She smiled.

“Oh my god! I’m so happy for you two!” Veronica smiled.

"Thank you." They both smiled.

Everyone else congratulated them. They stayed on the phone a little longer until Betty and Jughead said goodbye and hung up. Betty and Jughead held each other in their embrace. Jughead hands went to her stomach. He couldn't believe that their having a baby. In less than 8 months they'll have half of each other as a beautiful baby girl or boy.


	9. Chapter 9

Eight months has passed and Betty was ready to drop any minute now. Jughead hasn't let her out his side. He's going to be such a helicopter parent.

“I’m so excited.” Jughead smiled.

"Shush sleep." She mumbled.

“Fine.” He kissed her cheek.

Betty snuggled into his side as she fell asleep again. She was exhausted. Jughead held her close all night. Early in the morning Betty's water broke.

Jughead got the hospital bag together before they headed to the hospital. Betty was having contractions. They became closer together.

They got to the hospital and got her right to a room. They setted her up on a bed. The nurses put the blood pressure monitor on her.

Jughead held her hand."I'm so fucking scared." She whispered. 

“Don’t be.” Jughead said. “Everything is going to be perfect.”

"Okay." She yelled as another contraction came.

Jughead held her hand as she breathed through the contraction. He sat behind her holding her hand. He did all the breathing techniques in birthing class.

A nurse came in to see how dilated she was. She wasn't that dilated. When the nurse came the baby was in distress. They were trying to keep the stress levels down. If the baby kept being in distress she would have to have a c-section.

They decided to wait a little longer and check back in. If she wasn’t dilated to 10cm by then they would do a c-section. A few hours passed and the baby was still in distress so they were preparing her and Jughead to go down for surgery.

Jughead held her hand and kept reassuring her that everything would be okay. She needed to be calm before going to surgery.

Jughead helped her calm down before they took her into the operating room.Jughead is allowed to be in the room with her. He would sit by her side behind the sheet wall so they couldn't see what's going on.It helped Betty stay calm that Jughead was there."You're doing amazing baby." He smiled kissing her hand.

“I love you Juggie.” 

“I love you too.” Jughead smiled. 

The doctor talked he though what's happening so she didn't freak out. It wasn't long before the doctors held and cleaned up the baby.

"Congratulations it's a beautiful baby boy."

Jughead started to tear up as they handed his son to him. Jughead then placed him on Betty’s chest. “You did so good, Betts.” Jughead kissed her forehead.

"He's beautiful, he looks like you." She whispered.

"We're closing up."

“He’s perfect.” Jughead smiled.

The doctors closed her up a'd sent her back to the room. Jughead met them in the room with their baby boy.“What should we name him?” Jughead smiled. 

"Do you have any ideas?" She asked.

“I’ve always liked the name Mason.” Jughead said.

"I love it. Mason Cooper Lodge Jones?"

“All three last names?” He teased.

"No Cooper Lodge are his middle names. "She whispered.

“You want him to take my last name?” Jughead smiled.

"Of course." She mumbled as she fell asleep.

Jughead smiled and kissed her forehead. Things were finally perfect. They had their baby boy and their relationship was amazing. Betty slept for the following day. She woke up for when she needed to feed him.

Now it's the following day and they were allowed to take him home. They had moved into their new apartment a few months ago. They won the bid and they couldn’t be happier.

Jughead was holding the car seat as Betty opened the door. She just smiled at Jughead. She had placed Mason in his cot so she could start making dinner. Jughead went and helped her.

"He's perfect. "

“I love him so much.” Jughead smiled.

Betty kissed Jughead as there wawa knock on the door. Jughead went to go answer it and it was Kevin and Fangs. They came bearing gifts.

“Hey.” Jughead smiled.

"Where's my gorgeous nephew?" Kevin asked.

"God son actually." Betty said coming to hug him.

“Really?” Kevin smiled, hugging her.

"Of course." She kissed his cheek."Also pizza for tea I'm not cooking anymore."

“Okay.”

"Meet Mason Cooper Lodge Jones." Jughead said bringing him over.

“He’s perfect.” Kevin smiled. 

"He bloody better be the 9 months of torture I went through." She teased.

Jughead kissed her cheek."All three last names really?" Fangs asked.

"Cooper Lodge are his middle names. In honor of my families." Betty smiled.

“So, he’s a Jones?” Fangs smiled.

"Of course. Why wouldn't he be?" Betty asked.

“I’m just teasing Jughead.” Fangs said. 

“Why?” 

“Jughead used to say that he was going to be the last Jones in the family because he wouldn’t move on from you when you two broke up.” 

“I jut thought I would never have kids.” Jughead said.

"Daddy didn't mean that Mase."

“I’m happy I have Mason. I only thought that when we weren’t together.” Jughead said.

"Sure." She teased taking Mason back. "Is daddy being mean? Yes he is."

“I’m not being mean!” He said defensively.

"Tell daddy that mummy is only teasing." Betty kissed her son. Jughead just smiled."Say hello uncle Kevy and Fangs. Say hello favourite god parents in the world."

Mason just looked at them."You're gorgeous." Fangs said.

Over the past couple of days they've been getting an influx of visitors. Betty was exhausted. They were taking him out for the first time both of them were exceedingly nervous. They were also being extra cautious. They were going to meet up with JB at a coffee shop.

“There’s my precious little nephew.” JB smiled.

"I'm precious too." Betty pouted as she handed her over to him.

"I know that gorgeous." Jughead kissed her.

"Auntie JB has got someone for you to meet." She whispered to Mason.

"Who?" They asked.

"My partner."

“Okay.” Jughead said.

"Babe come here." JB said.

A guy came over and sat down next to JB."Guys this is my boyfriend Linc." She smiled.

“Hi.” Jughead smiled. 

"Hi." He smiled. "Hey little guy." He said to Mason. Mason just looked up at him.

Betty took Mason back off of JB. They all hung out for a bit before Mason was getting fussy and needed to go home for his nap.

Betty and Jughead headed back home and put mason down for his nap. Betty sat in the rocking chair rocking him to sleep as Jughead read a story to him. Mason fell asleep and they put him in his cot.

Once Mason was settled Betty came to sit on his lap.Jughead smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Betty leaned her head on his chest and started to rest her eyes. 

“You’re exhausted babe. Let’s get you to bed.”

"No not yet. You're comfy." She whispered.

“Okay.” He hugged her.

"Being a parent is exhausting." She smiled.

“Yeah.”

"I love you." She smiled.

“I love you too.” He smiled. 

"I was thinking..."

“What?”

"When Mase is a little bit older will you marry me?" She asked him.

“Yes.” Jughead smiled. “I was planning on asking you soon. I bought a ring.”

"I ruined it." She pouted.

“You didn’t.” He kissed her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really. Great minds baby. Now let's get my fiancé to bed." He picked her up causing her to giggle. "Shush Mase is asleep."

“He sleeps like you Jug, I doubt I’m going to wake him.” 

“True.” Jughead smiled.Jughead carried her to their bed and laid her down. He then laid next to her. She pouted at him.“What’s that pout for?” He smiled.

"You're on my side of the bed."

Jughead picked her up and put her on the other side of him so she was on her side. “There.” He teased.

"Better." She kissed him.

Jughead just smiled. Betty laid her head on his chest. She couldn't believe that last week she had a baby with him. Now they're a proper little family.

Betty thinks about how ironic it is how they got there. She was switched at Birth with Veronica. Now she has her own baby with Veronica's best friend. She wonders if everything was right in the world would she still have ended up with Jughead.

In away Betty is happy they'll never find out. Yes her family is disfunctional but it's two family merged together after a massive trauma. She didn't care as at the end of the day that's her family. Through them she'll never be here now with a family of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We hope you enjoyed reading this fic. We worked so hard on it don't forget to show us some love and check out mine and our other stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> This is another collaboration with the phenomenonal @softbetts on here. Go show her some love. She’s amazing to work with and so talented. She’s my favourite person to collab with. Her mind is amazing filled with multiple ideas and we work so well together. Please go show her some love.
> 
> We've worked so hard on this fic. We hope you enjoy this fic. Comments and kudos always appreciated;don't be a silent reader.
> 
> You can find us on tumblr @softbetts and@hbiccjblog


End file.
